*^Souls Conspiracy^*(Original Italian Version)
by Rei-chan
Summary: The original version of *^Souls Conspiracy^* in Italian, of course. If you want read it in english, please look for ^*Souls Conspiracy^*. A fanfiction with strong themes. Rei+Shinji fic!
1. !!!ATTENZIONE!!!

~*ATTENZIONE*~ 

Prima che inizi a leggere il prologo di questa storia, devo avvisarti che questa fanfiction e' DAVVERO molto diversa dal tipo di storie che di solito scrivo. Si, in questa storia ovviamente potrai trovare scene romantiche tra Rei e Shinji ed altri personaggi, ma gran parte di questa storia tratta delle tematiche davvero molto dure, come il tentato omicidio, la violenza sessuale (non esplicita ovviamente), il sequestro di persona, ecc. Quindi, se pensi che certe scene possano in qualche modo impressionarti , faresti meglio a non leggere questa fanfiction, in ogni caso, io non mi prendo alcuna responsabilita' dell'accaduto.   
Questa e' la mia prima fanfiction di Evangelion. L'ho iniziata a scrivere quasi due anni fa (non avevo neanche quattordici anni) e giusto il mese scorso ho terminato di scrivere finalmente il lunghissimo 18° capitolo. Adesso mi sono fermata per un po' a scrivere capitoli nuovi, per far in modo che abbia il tempo di correggere i primi capitoli che mi sono accorta che erano davvero scritti moooooooolto male (Beh, cercate di capire, era il mio primo tentativo a scrivere una fanfiction di Eva!^_^;). E adesso ho quasi finito di correggere il terzo capitolo.   
Ecco quì i capitoli attualmente corretti che mettero' online man mano che correggero'.   
Vi auguro buona lettura, e miraccomando, dateci sotto con i commenti!^__^ per me sono molto importanti!  
Rei-chan (l'autrice)   
PS: Si ringrazia il pre-reader ufficiale, Mario Ciampa per il suo contributo a questa fanfiction:) 


	2. 0 Capitolo (Prologo) -Tadaima, Yui...

Souls Conspiracy 

Capitolo 0 

"Tadaima, Yui" 

I lampioncini andavano accendondosi lentamente in tutte le strade di NeoTokyo-3, come ogni sera. Erano da poco passate le 7 del pomeriggio, e tra le strade della più grande citta' industrializzata del Giappone regnava ancora il caos più frenetico. Il grande esodo del ritorno a casa dal lavoro dei cittadini della citta' era gia' iniziato, routine che si ripeteva ogni sera a quell'ora. I semafori gestivano il traffico automobilistico e quello pedonale, ma nonostante la grande confusione delle strade principali, c'erano ancora dei quartieri di periferia dove il passaggio di automobili e di passanti era considerato un evento raro; uno di questi quartieri era quello dove viveva in perfetta solitudine Rei Ayanami... 

Nell'appartamento di Rei, l'oscurita' sembrava essere scesa prima del previsto. Le finestre erano chiuse, così come lo erano la porta d'ingresso ed il balcone. Anche gli operai che si occupavano dei lavori di demolizione degli edifici accanto avevano terminato il loro lavoro prima del previsto quella sera, e questo non faceva che aumentare l'incredibile silenzio che regnava sovrano nell'appartamento della ragazzina dai capelli azzurri. Chiunque fosse stato in quell'appartamento in quel momento avrebbe dedotto in un primo momento che l'appartamento fosse disabitato, invece la sua inquilina c'era eccome... 

Rei Ayanami era rannicchiata sul suo letto, avvolta dal leggero lensuolo bianco che con una mano stringeva nervosamente. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma non dormiva; non ci era riuscita...   
Sapeva che da un momento all'altro sarebbe avvenuto ancora una volta, e questo pensiero non riusciva ad abbandonarla... 

Abbandono' la stretta con cui stringeva il lembo del lenzuolo, e si volto' lentamente su un fianco, mentre riusciva ad avvertire più che mai un forte sentimento di terrore ed ansia che noi tutti conosciamo con il nome di paura. Adesso era consapevole di tutto cio', ma non poteva fare nulla per evitare che si ripetesse ancora...   
Nulla... 

I suoi occhi si serrarono ancora di più quando sentì un'improvviso cigolio provenire dalla porta d'ingresso, e subito dopo un grande botto che confermava la chiusura di essa. Qualcuno era entrato. E quel qualcuno sapeva chi era anche senza aver bisogno di domandare nulla. In fondo lo stava aspettando, ed era questo il motivo per cui era potuta tornare prima a casa... 

Dei passi lenti e pesanti si facevano man mano sempre più udibili, e a questo accorgimento sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Perche' stava succedendo tutto questo? Era gia' successo in passato diverse volte, ma non si era mai sentita così spaventata come adesso. E tutto questo soltanto perche' aveva capito... 

Improvvisamente, il rumore dei passi si arresto', e cio' stava a significare che colui che era entrato era arrivato alla propria destinazione. Con incertezza la ragazza si sforzo' di aprire i suoi occhi rossi, e guardare colui che era giunto a pochi metri da lei. Lo sguardo di Rei esprimeva rassegnazione, anche se dentro di se non sapeva come sentirsi... provava un sacco di sentimenti contrastanti tra di loro, della quale lei sconosceva persino il nome di essi... 

"Tadaima, Yui...." * A spezzare il silenzio fu la voce grave e concisa di colui che era entrato. In risposta di queste parole, una lacrima silenziosa solco' il viso della ragazza, che richiuse gli occhi impotente. Sospiro', il suo respiro divenne rotto. Sarebbe successo un'altra volta, e lei non poteva fare nulla... 

Fine capitolo 0   
  


(*) "Tadaima" e' la frase che dicono i giapponesi quando ritornano a casa propria. Sarebbe traducibile come un "Sono a casa" ma e' impossibile fare una traduzione esatta dell'espressione, perche' per i giapponesi e' una forma di saluto speciale che si rivolge alla famiglia nel momento in cui si ritorna a casa propria.   
  
  
Back!   



	3. 1° Capitolo -Un paio di occhiali bagnati...

Souls Conspiracy 

Capitolo 1 

Un paio d'occhiali bagnati dalle lacrime 

I raggi del sole splendevano radiosi sulla citta' di NeoTokyo-3. Era aprile. Nonostante l'insolita calura di questo mese, causata dal Second Impact, gli alunni della prima scuola media di Tokyo-3 non apparivano affatto disturbati da questo strano fenomeno atmosferico; del resto loro sin da quando erano nati avevano conosciuto il mondo in questo modo, e il fatto di vivere in un mondo dove il gelo dell'inverno non esisteva non e' che gli dispiaceva così tanto, anzi, diciamo che non gli dispiaceva affatto. 

Tanto e' vero che durante l'ora di ricreazione, tutti i ragazzi si divertivano tra di loro a bivaccare allegramente in cortile, ridere, scherzare, e naturalmente sparlare del più e del meno dei loro compagni di classe e dei professori.   
Quella giornata sembrava simile a tante altre, ma ben presto anche quella sarebbe divenuta tutt'altro che normale... 

"Hey, signorino Ikari! Hai idea di cosa c'è la prossima ora?? Mmmmmm?" Esclamo' Touji con fare malizioso dando gomitatine d'intesa al suo amico, tra un morso di sandwich e un sorso di cocacola. 

"Eh?" Shinji sembro' quasi sorprendersi del tono di voce di Touji. In fondo non era difficile intuire a cosa si riferisse il ragazzo dall'espressione che assunse in viso e dal tono di voce provocante con cui parlava. Ma Shinji evidentemente era troppo distratto da altri pensieri per poter stare al gioco del suo amico, e così la sua espressione apparve confusa in un primo istante. 

A rispondere al posto suo fu Kensuke, il fedele supporter di Touji, che trovandosi alla destra di Ikari, partecipo' all'entusiasmo dell'amico, tirando fuori dalla sua borsa una piccola telecamera portatile. "Ghh...Eggiaaa! E' tutta la settimana che aspetto l'ora di nuoto scolastico, ho gia' ricaricato la cinepresa e la macchina fotografica vedrai che non perderemo neanche una di quelle bamboline in costume da bagno!" 

Touji e Kensuke diedero il cinque ghignando i denti maniacalmente, soddisfatti del loro piano per poter riprendere le ragazzine della classe durante l'ora di nuoto. 

"Oh Kensuke, sei proprio un porcellone, eh?" Incalzo' scherzosamente Touji continuando a mantenere il suo sguardo da maniaco 

"Ha parlato Mr. Hentai!;D" Ribatte' velocemente Kensuke strizzando l'occhio a Touji 

I due ragazzi continuarono a scherzare allegramente tra di loro, ridendo come due pazzi alla minima espressione riferente alle attraenti forme fisiche delle loro compagne di classe che presto avrebbero potuto ammirare in costume da bagno, ma a tutto cio', Ikari rimase completamente estraneo.. 

Il ragazzo se ne stava soprappensiero, non prestando neanche la minima attenzione a cio' che i suoi che stavano dicendo. Tuttavia il suo sguardo era fisso su un gruppo di ragazze della sua classe che c'era di fronte, impegnate a chiacchierare tra di loro. *Non è ancora uscita…*, penso', mentre il suo sguardo sembrava come essesi messo alla ricerca di un qualcosa di specifico... 

Touji e Kensuke si sorpresero del fare silenzioso del loro terzo compagno, che sembrava essersi completamente estraneato alla loro discussione. Stavano quasi per intervenire, quando improvvisamente si accorsero che in realta', il loro compagno aveva gli occhi fissi sulle ragazzine della loro classe poco distante, e fraitendendo tutto, interpretarono a modo loro la situazione. 

"Vedo che anche tu la pensi come noi, eh Ikari?" Esclamo' Touji dando delle gomitatine d'intesa dal suo lato al ragazzo. 

"L'ho sempre detto io che dietro quel faccino innocente del signorino Ikari si nasconde un maialone di prima categoria!" Continuo' Kensuke con fare sornione, accorgendosi quasi immediatamente pero', che Shinji non stava guardando le splendide rotondita' delle ragazzine che continuava a fissare, bensì sembrava avere uno sguardo perso nel vuoto. 

"Hey! Shinji! Cos'hai?" Esclamo' il ragazzo con gli occhiali mentre agitava la mano davanti agli occhi dell'amico, assumendo un'espressione confusa. 

Finalmente Shinji si distolse dai suoi pensieri e tornò a prestare attenzione alle parole dei suoi due amici scattante "SI??????"Urlo' come un distratto che viene colto di sopresa da un professore. 

"Oggi sei distratto! Cos'hai da guardare nel gruppetto delle ragazze della nostra classe? Finalmente il nostro scostante pilota di Evangelion si e' accorto dell'esistenza del sesso opposto, eh?" Continuo' Touji con fare malizioso, mentre imitando il comportamento di Ikari cercava di intravedere ' l'oggetto del desiderio' del ragazzino. 

Le parole di Touji e Kensuke non lasciarono indifferenti il Third Children, tanto che il suo viso non perse tempo a cambiare colore per l'imbarazzo "N...no, era un caso che stessi guardando li…"Mormoro' a bassa voce cercando di giustificarsi timidamente. 

Ma ormai era stato fregato. Quei due quando si mettevano una cosa in testa era difficile fargli cambiare idea e riparare la situazione. Soprattutto quando si trattava del loro damerino. Mettere in imbarazzo Shinji, naturalmente con fare scherzoso, era il loro passatempo preferito! 

"Oh si, come no! Di la verità! Scommetto che stai pensando come mai la 'tua' Ayanami non sia ancora uscita vero?;DD" Disse Kensuke con aria maliziosa. 

Shinji fu colpito al suo punto debole. Era incredibile di come i suoi due amici erano riusciti a leggere nella sua mente; e cio' lo imbarazzo' ancor di più, mentre il suo viso mutava ad assumere un colorito non più rosso, ma quasi bordeaux! "N..no!! non è affatto vero! Non stavo affatto pensando ad..." 

"Su, Su! Non e' il caso che ti giustifichi! Faremo delle fotografie e delle riprese anche a lei, contento??" Touji non lascio' neanche che il ragazzo terminasse la frase a sua discolpa, quando gli mise una mano attorno alle spalle stringendolo a se. 

"Ma...Ma io!!" Ancora una volta il ragazzo fu interrotto, questa volta da Kensuke, che velocemente si accinse ad imitare Touji 

"Ma a chi vuoi darla a bere, amico! Si vede lontano un miglio che Rei Ayanami ti piace! Stai tutto il giorno a fissarla!" Esclamo' strizzandogli l'occhio 

Ogni pazienza aveva un limite, e quando Shinji arrivo' a cio, non riuscendo più a reggere le imbarazzanti affermazioni dei suoi due amici, con un piccolo saltino in avanti scese dal muretto dov'era seduto in compagnia dei due 'assalitori', e rispose a loro per le rime. 

"ADESSO BASTA!! Io e Ayanami condividiamo solo il compito di salire sugli Evangelion, nulla di più!" Neanche lui seppe spiegarsi il motivo, ma non riuscì a pronunciare questa frase con una tale determinazione che inizialmente avrebbe voluto avere. Bensì, il suo tono di voce apparve molto incerto e riluttante. Perche? Forse questa affermazione non corrispondeva alla realta' dei fatti? 

"Mah! Sarà, comunque mi dispiace deluderti amico, ma se oggi speri di vedere Ayanami in costume da bagno ti sbagli di grosso. Stamani ho visto la capoclasse porgere al professore un permesso dalla Nerv che dichiarava che Ayanami non avrebbe potuto partecipare per un po' di tempo alle lezioni di nuoto.." " Disse Kensuke con aria da saputello, mentre accavallava le gambe sedendosi in posizione indiana. 

"Eh?" Shinji non pote' trattenere la sua sorpresa a quelle parole. Per quale motivo la Nerv avrebbe dovuto far astenere Ayanami dalle lezioni di nuoto? " 

"Gia'.. proprio così. Ti dispiace, eh? Dai ammettilo!" Continuo' ancora il ragazzo occhialuto mentre si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso riprendendo a stuzzicare la pazienza del ragazzo. 

Suzuhara rimase altrettanto confuso come Shinji alla notizia che Kensuke gli aveva appena dato." COSAAA?? E perche' glel'hanno vietato???" 

Kensuke alzo' le spalle "Mah, non lo so. Forse avra' le sue cose!" 

Touji scese anche lui dal muretto, e poggio' una mano sulla spalla di Shinji esprimendo ironicamente tutto il suo dispiacere. "Mi dispiace davvero tanto amico mio...so quanto ci tenevi a vedere Ayanami in costume da bagno..sigh...ma non preoccuparti, lo zio Touji al termine delle lezioni ti portera' in un negozietto dove vendono delle particolari riviste dove..." Touji non continuo' la frase perche' gia' dalla sua espressione da maniaco si poteva intuire il genere di rivista a cui si stava rivolgendo. L'idea di Touji non dispiacque neanche a Kensuke a quanto pareva, ma di certo non attiro' Shinji che cerco' velocemente una scusa che gli avrebbe permesso di svignarsela. 

"Sc…scusate, ma vado un…un attimo in classe, l'ultima ora abbiamo inglese, ed io devo ancora completare un esercizio!!..."Disse Shinji scappando via in direzione dell'entrata della scuola. 

"HEY!! COPIA GLI ESERCIZI ANCHE SUL MIO QUADERNO, MIRACCOMANDO!!" Touji smise di sventolare le proprie braccia appena sentì il consenso che Shinji urlo' senza neanche arrestare la propria corsa. Subito dopo pero', la sua espressione smise di essere scherzosa, come se improvvisamente si fosse ricordato di qualcosa di serio. 

"Eh…Touji, amico mio, mi sa tanto che quello li è proprio cotto…"Disse Kensuke dopo essersi assicurato che Shinji fosse abbastanza lontano da non sentirli. 

"Gia'", rispose l'amico, distogliendo il suo sguardo dal ragazzino che aveva quasi raggiunto l'entrata della scuola. "In effetti e' il primo ragazzo che si interessa a Rei...cioe' che continua ad interessarsi a lei..." 

Kensuke annuì "Vero. In fondo Ayanami e' una che non passa inosservata...ricordi il primo giorno in cui arrivo' a scuola? Desto' l'interesse di tutti noi..." 

"Gia', ma quando scoprimmo il suo carattere chiuso e taciturno, ne prendemmo subito le distanze...persino i piu' assennati tra i nostri compagni preriscono tutt'ora evitarla..." Continuo' Touji il discorso di Kensuke pensieroso 

"In effetti sembra emanare una strana aura di tristezza e di solitudine..e' un vero peccato pero'. Così facendo buttera' al vento tutta la sua bellezza..." Mormoro' con tono deluso, mentre lentamente incrociava le braccia "Inoltre da quando si e' trasferita non l'ho mai vista in compagnia di nessuno quì a scuola...pare non abbia fatto amicizia..."   


"Forse pero' conoscendola meglio...in fondo, di tutti noi, Shinji e' quello che passa il maggior numero di tempo con lei...beh...insomma...noi la vediamo solo a scuola, lui invece..." Touji cerco' di spiegare confusamente le sue idee riguardante l'argomento. La verita' era che in fondo non riusciva a vedere Rei come una ragazza priva di emozioni e sentimenti come spesso l'avevano designata gli altri compagni di classe che sparlavano tra di loro...   


"Dopotutto non abbiamo mai fatto grandi sforzi per cercare di comprendere il suo disagio. Devo dire che siamo stati tutti un po' egoisti..." Kensuke chino' il capo come gesto inconsueto, mentre pronunciava queste parole. Il suo sguardo era triste e rammaricato, era ovvio che cio' che aveva detto rispondeva alla pura verita'. E questa verita' faceva male anche a loro.. 

"Bah! Ad ogni modo adesso c'è Shinji con lei. Quindi e' inutile piangere sul latte versato, amico." Esclamo' Touji con tono squillante, cancellando via quell'atmosfera di tristezza che si era formatasi dalle riflessioni sulla ragazzina dai capelli azzurri. 

Kensuke capì le intenzioni del suo compagno di classe, e sorridendo scese anche lui dal muretto dov'era seduto. 

"Hai ragione. Ma adesso sara' meglio andare a cambiarci se vogliamo veramente fotografare quelle pupe in costume! " 

Touji non se lo fece ripetere ancora una volta, e dopo aver ammiccato un'altro sorrisetto malizioso corse assieme a Kensuke presso l'entrata della scuola. 

Nel frattempo, Shinji si trovava titubante ancora un po' imbarazzato dalle parole di Kensuke. *Uffa...e' mai possibile che alla prima occasione debbano sempre prendermi in giro?...*Penso' il ragazzo sconsolatamente. Pero' le parole di Kensuke e Touji gli avevano fatto uno strano effetto. Forse, se fossero riferite ad un'altra ragazza non si sarebbe sentito così imbarazzato...   
Chissa' perche' ogni volta che si discuteva di Ayanami il suo cuore iniziava a battere ai mille all'ora, e il suo colorito mutava in quello di un pomodoro maturo. Non riusciva ancora a spiegarselo. Sospiro', mentre faceva scorrere lentamente sul suo binario la porta d'ingresso alla sua classe. Ma qualcosa nell'istante in cui la classe si aprì, colpì la sua attenzione: La classe a differenza di cio' che si aspettava, era completamente vuota. 

"Eh?..." Il ragazzo ancora incerto e confuso si fece avanti, prima sporgendosi in avanti per riuscire a vedere meglio, poi avanzando lentamente di qualche passo verso l'interno dell'aula. Non termino' neanche di guardarsi intorno, quando improvvisamente noto' un qualcosa di insolito sul pavimento tra gli ultimi banchi, e mentre si avvicinava controllando più da vicino cio' che esso si trattava, scoprì con immenso stupore di aver finalmente trovato cio' che lui stava cercando sin da quando era entrato in classe: Rei Ayanami. 

"Ayan..." Shinji si blocco' di colpo, quando si accorse che la ragazza sembrava giacere sul pavimento dell'aula priva di coscienza. L'espressione confusa del Third Children muto' improvvisamente in una determinatissima espressione di paura, e così, mettendo da parte le proprie emozioni personali che nutriva nei suoi confronti, scosto' di colpo la fila di banchi che intralciavano il passaggio, e presto la raggiunse. 

"AYANAMI!!!" L'urlo del ragazzo echeggio' per tutta l'aula vuota, e forse raggiunse anche il corridoio, presentandosi come un fulmine a ciel sereno che nessuno mai avrebbe potuto immaginare. Shinji una volta inginocchiatosi accanto a lei, si affretto a prenderla tra le sue braccia ed appoggiarla sulle ginocchia, cercando di mantenere la calma ed accertarsi delle sue condizioni, prima che il panico riuscisse ad avvolgerlo completamente. 

"Ayanami!!" Il viso di Rei era molto più pallido della neve, e i suoi occhi non accennarono ad aprirsi neanche al tocco caldo delle mani del ragazzo; ma fortunatamente, il respiro pesante che la ragazza emettava servirono a confermare al ragazzo che era viva. Shinji sembro' rianimarsi a questo particolare; chissa' perche' in situazioni del genere pensava sempre al peggio... 

"Hey! Ayanami, dai svegliati!" La voce allarmata di Shinji non si placo' ugualmente, mentre sfregava svelto le spalle della ragazza in modo tale da farla rinvenire. E ci riuscì. 

"Mmmm..." Rei reagì quasi immediatamente a quei movimenti, e per la grande gioia di Shinji, con evidente fatica riaprì lentamente i suoi intensi occhi rossi. Occhi dove era possibile vedere l'immensa debolezza fisica e psicologica di quel momento... 

"N...non...voglio..non..." Queste parole sorsero per prima sulle labbra di Rei , ancora confusa e disorientata. Ma subito dopo essere riuscita a focalizzare bene la figura che aveva di fronte a se e che la stava sorreggendo premurosamente smise di parlare, e la sua espressione muto' in sorpresa. 

"Ik..Ikari-kun...!" 

Al richiamo del suo nome, Shinji tiro' un sospiro di sollievo, e sul suo volto comparve uno spontaneo sorriso di gratitudine. Di certo pero' non bado' alle parole pronunciate precedentemente da Rei ancora in stato di confusione... 

"Ayanami! Cosa ti e' successo?? Ti senti male??" Ikari-kun nonostante fosse riuscito a far riprendere conoscenza alla ragazza, non riusciva a smettere di preoccuparsi per lei. Se era svenuta un motivo doveva pur esserci... 

Rei poggio' una mano sulla sua testa, mentre si sforzava di ricordare gli ultimi avvenimenti che l'avevano coinvolta. "Sono...svenuta?" Domando' con fare disorientato. 

Shinji annuì, mentre continuava a sorreggerla sulle sue gambe, cingendole le spalle con un braccio. Rei aveva un'aspetto così debole ed indifeso... era evidente che non era assolutamente in forma.   
Era la seconda volta che la prendeva tra le sue braccia in un momento di bisogno; la prima volta era stato quando era appena arrivato a NeoTokyo-3, anche allora lei stava male, ed anche allora lui...la stava cingendo tra le sue braccia. 

Questo particolare fece arrossire Shinji, che imbarazzato penso' a come avrebbero reagito gli altri compagni di classe se li avessero trovati in quella posizione. Soprattutto Touji e Kensuke che avrebbero avuto la prova certa dei loro sospetti. 

"Ehm...coraggio, siediti quì..." Lentamente, Shinji l'aiuto a rialzarsi dal pavimento, ponendola delicatamente sulla prima sedia che gli capito' di fronte. Gli sforzi che compi' la ragazzina per rimettersi in piedi pero' non passarono inosservati a Shinji, e questo aumento' la sua preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Perche' si stava preoccupando tanto per lei? 

Dopo una pausa di alcuni secondi mista tra il silenzio e i respiri soffusi di Rei, il ragazzo vedendo che la situazione non migliorava, decise di correre ai ripari. 

"E' meglio che andiamo in infermeria, vieni ti aiuto io..." Mormoro' a bassa voce, prendendo il braccio di Rei ed appoggiandolo attorno al suo collo come sostegno. 

Pero' a quelle parole, sembro' scattare un qualcosa in Rei che la portarono ad obiettare l'idea di Shinji "No...non cen'è bisog.." Non termino' neanche la sua frase, quando un'improvviso brontolio proveniente dal suo stomaco giunse inaspettatamente alle sue orecchie e a quelle di Ikari. 

Shinji aveva gia' pronta la risposta per insistere nel convincerla a farsi portare in infermeria, quando pero' dovette rimangiarsi tutto perche' la situazione sembro' prendere una piega inaspettata... 

"Ma questa e' fame!" Shinji fece marcia indietro, e torno' nuovamente a far sedere la ragazzina sulla sedia di prima. "Non hai mangiato oggi?" 

"No..." Fu la risposta breve e concisa di Rei, che dal tono di voce usato si evinceva un'insolito senso di colpa "...e' da ieri che non mangio e non dormo, mi sento strana..." 

Shinji sembro' quasi scandalizzarsi a quelle parole. Era assurdo! Perche' mai Rei avrebbe passato un giorno senza mangiare e senza dormire?? Adesso si che erano evidenti persino a lui i motivi del suo svenimento. La situazione era dir poco insostenibile. Quasi non riusciva a credere a cio' che aveva appena sentito. 

"Cosa?? E perche' mai?!?!?" Shinji non riuscì a trattenere tutto il suo stupore neanche nelle parole, ed il suo tono di voce aumento' involontariamente, al contrario di quello di Rei che non muto' assolutamente, sia perche' non ne aveva le forze necessarie, sia perche' non era nel suo stile fare una cosa simile... 

"Sono stata...molto impegnata, e non ho avuto il tempo necessario fare cio'..." La voce della ragazzina dai capelli azzurri sembrava quasi non voler tradire una verita' celata sotto le sue parole. Scosto' il suo sguardo dal ragazzo, disperdendolo verso la sua sinistra onde evitare che riuscisse ad incrociarlo con quello di Shinji. 

"Non hai avuto tempo per...mangiare e dormire???" Shinji non riusciva proprio ad accettare la situazione. Più ci pensava e più gli risultava incredibile una cosa del genere. Come aveva potuto Rei non avere tempo per soddisfare dei bisogni primari come quelli? 

"Questioni della Nerv?" 

Rei riflette' un'attimo prima di parlare, e gia' dal suo sguardo si poteva intuire che si trovasse in difficolta' a dare una risposta . "Si...diciamo di si..." 

Shinji non si soffermo' molto sulla risposta di Rei, sapeva che non era una persona molto loquace, e detestava che qualcuno si intromettesse nella sua vita privata. Percio' non volle domandarle altro, semplicemente si avvicino' alla sua cartella posta sul banco poco distante e tiro' fuori un bentou con dentro il suo pranzo. Dopo di che si avvicino' nuovamente ad Ayanami e glielo porse accanto dicendo: 

"Tieni, prendi il mio. Spero che gli involtini primavera ti piacciono..." Sorrise Shinji mentre attendeva solo che la ragazza prendeva dalle sue mani il suo pranzo. Gle piaceva aiutarla e mostrarsi gentile nei suoi confronti. Del resto, sapeva bene che Rei in fondo non doveva amare molto i momenti di solitudine in cui si rilegava involontariamente...   
Era nella sua stessa situazione del resto... 

Rei distolse il suo sguardo dal vuoto in cui si era perduto si volto' verso Shinji, decisamente sorpresa. La sua espressione era talmente dolce ed innocente che Shinji non pote' trattenersi nel far affiorare sulle sue labbra un timid o sorriso. 

"Avanti! Prendilo! Te lo offro volentieri, dai! Io ho gia' mangiato..." Naturalmente questa era una bugia; neanche Shinji quel giorno aveva fatto ricreazione, ma di certo non era nelle condizioni di Rei: A casa aveva consumato una consistente colazione prima di andare a scuola, percio' non risentiva granche' dei morsi della fame. 

Rei, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione prese in mano la scatolina contenente il pranzo, balbettando un timidissimo "G...grazie...Ikari". 

Ancora una volta, Shinji rispose con un sorriso. Situazioni come queste erano le piccole cose della vita che lo rendevano felice. 

Era la prima volta che Shinji dava qualcosa a Rei: si sentiva diverso, il suo cuore batteva a mille all'ora. Tuttavia qualcosa gli fece perdere la magia del momento: in Rei c'era un qualcosa di strano. Lo sguardo della ragazza sembrava avere qualcosa di diverso, c'era come un filo di tristezza in piu'. E non si trattava solo del malessere che l'aveva colta poco prima... 

Si sa, Rei non e' certo una ragazza allegra e chiacchierona; la sua sagoma è avvolta sempre in un fitto alone di mistero, ma quel giorno si poteva ben vedere un filo di tristezza in più nei suoi occhi: sembrava stesse quasi per piangere, ed era molto più pallida del solito. 

"A...Ayanami...hai gli occhi lucidi...c'e' qualcosa che non va?" 

Rei scosse lentamente la testa frettolosamente, quasi come se fino ad allora avesse temuto una simile domanda dal ragazzo. "No...va tutto bene..." Continuo' lei aprendo la scatola del cibo. "Va...tutto bene..." 

"AAAAAAH!!! Ti abbiamo sgamatoooo!!!!! >:-p" Ad interrompere in questo modo talmente brusco, l'atmosfera agrodolce che si era venuta a creare all'interno dell'aula, furono quei due scatenati di Touji e Kensuke, che rientrando in classe e cogliendo in flagrande il loro compagno non persero tempo ad additarlo e a rinfacciargli il fatto di essere stato in compagnia della sua 'pollastrella'. 

"To...Touji!! Kensuke!!" A differenza di Rei, che si limito' semplicemente a voltarsi e guardare i due ragazzi con indifferenza, Shinji non seppe contenere il suo imbarazzo e la sua vergogna di fronte a quella situazione. E ne aveva pienamente ragione. 

Kensuke approdo' velocemente sulle spalle di Shinji, aggrappandosi ad esse come fosse un koala. "Allooooora, signorino!! Ecco perche' eri scappato così di corsa poco fa eh??" 

"Aaah!! Ma...ma...ma che cosa dici, Kensuke!!" Rispose il ragazzo cercando di dimenarsi. Ma non era una situazione semplice per lui, visto che a complicare la situazione si ci era messo di mezzo anche Touji. 

"Certo, certo!...Quando per te la situazione diventa insostenibile tu fuggi eh??" Esclamo' scherzosamente il ragazzino, strofinando i capelli di Shinji con una mano. "Di la verita', che avete fatto prima che noi due arrivassimo??" Continuo' divertendosi a stuzzicare il Third Children 

"Ma non e' vero!!!" Il colorito di Shinji divenne nuovamente color porpora, soprattutto perche' questa volta ad essere presente era anche Rei che osservava la scena confusa. Ma fortunatamente per lui, i due ragazzi si ricomposero, riconoscendo che avevano gia' torturato abbastanza Shinji per quel giorno. Così Touji, battendo la sua mano sulla spalla di Shinji spiego' il motivo per cui erano rientrati in classe. 

"Ti conviene sbrigati a scendere e a cambiarti! Il professore di educazione fisica ha detto che manchi soltanto tu, e sei ritardi ancora una bella nota non te la togliera' nessuno!" 

Shinji apparve riluttante all'idea di dover lasciare nuovamente Rei da sola, cosa che non compresero i suoi due amici, che vedendo l'esitazione di Ikari si apprestarono a prendere a braccetto in entrambi i lati il ragazzo e a trascinarlo di peso fuori. 

"No!! Aspettate!! LASCIATEMI!!" Le urla di Shinji non servirono affatto a far cambiare idea ai suoi due compagni di classe, così, dopo pochi istanti, il ragazzino si trovo' malgrado il suo volere, fuori dall'aula. Affidando ancora una volta Rei alle braccia della solitudine.. 

Il silenzio torno' a regnare sovrano nella stanza. Rei sospiro' e chino' il capo rassegnatamente, mentre con una mano prendeva senza entusiasmo i due bastoncini di bambu' riposti all'interno del bentou di Shinji. La sua espressione pero' era pensierosa...come se si fosse cimentata in un'istante di riflessione.. 

"Fuggire..." La ragazza ripete' con un filo di voce quasi impercettibile le parole che poco prima Kensuke aveva rivolto a Shinji "...quando la situazione diventa.... insostenibile..." 

Fine 1° capitolo 

Nb: Il bentou e' il tipico porta pranzo a scompartimenti che usano in Giappone (negli anime compaiono di solito legati in dei fagottini) e che variano a seconda le forme e le dimenzioni. Alcuni di essi sono molto simili ai nostri porta penne di metallo (quelli a scatoletta lunghi) ma molto più capienti. Di solito per i ragazzi giapponesi scambiarsi (o preparare ) un bentou ad un'altro ragazzo/a e' un modo come un'altro per far capire a chi riceve che c'è una particolare simpatia per lui/lei. Per i fidanzatini infatti e' una delle cose più romantiche che possa esistere^_^; Ecco perche' Shinji appare così imbarazzato quando entrano in classe Kensuke e Touji e lo trovano pranzare assieme a Rei ^_^;   
  
Back! 


	4. 2° Capitolo-Okaerinasai, Shinji!

Souls Conspiracy 

Capitolo 2 

Okaerinasai, Shinji! 

"Uff...che giornataccia oggi..."Shinji Ikari sbuffo' annoiato, mentre camminava attraverso un lungo e solitario vialetto di periferia che l'avrebbe condotto rapidamente a casa della sua tutrice responsabile. 

Il sole stava tramontando, e con se anche un'altra pesantissima giornata di scuola. Dall'andatura barcollante del ragazzino si poteva intuire che aveva proprio esaurito tutte le sue energie quel di', anche se le lancette del suo orologio segnavano appena le diciassette, e le cicale continuavano a gracchiare senza sosta...   
Insomma, quel giorno sembrava non voler passare mai.. 

Il ragazzo calcio' un piccolo sassolino che si trovava lungo il marciapiede, e si fermo' un attimo affinche' potesse tirare un respiro profondo. Le voci dei professori di risuonavano ancora nella sua mente come un martello pneumatico, grazie al cielo almeno quel giorno non vi erano in programma anche test di sincronia dell'Eva01, altrimenti a fine giornata sarebbe stato realmente da raccogliere con il cucchiaino. Era davvero allo stremo. 

I suoi sforzi pero' vennero ricompensati quando si accorse di essere giunto finalmente alla sua destinazione finale: L'abitazione del Maggiore Misato Katsuragi. La donna che sin dal primo giorno in cui era arrivato a NeoTokyo-3 l'aveva preso in affidamento a casa sua, assieme ad Asuka Soryuu Langley, una ragazzina tedesca anch'essa pilota di Evangelion la quale qualche mese fa aveva fatto ritorno in patria per un breve periodo di tempo... 

Sul volto di Shinji comparve un sorriso mentre lentamente saliva le scale. Negli ultimi tempi sentiva più che mai familiare quell'ambiente che fino a poco tempo fa lo faceva sentire a disagio. Era arrivato a casa sua. Si, perche' quella era la sua casa ormai, e sapeva per certo che anche se non si trattava di sua madre o di suo padre, ad accorglierlo avrebbe trovato una persona che gli voleva bene. E ne era felice. Era riuscito nel suo intendo, ovvero farsi amare... 

In fondo, non era stato così difficile come sembrava inizialmente... 

Dopo aver fatto scattare la serratura automatica della porta di casa attraverso la sua targhetta di riconoscimento, l'esausto Third Children entro' in casa, ma ovviamente non prima di essersi sfilato le scarpe come era buona norma fare...   
Norma che la sua tutrice, da come si poteva capire dalle impronte lasciate sul pavimento dell'ingresso, non sembrava essere solita a rispettare... 

"Uffaaa!! Avevo lavato il pavimento prima di andare a scuolaa!" Mormoro' tra se e se Shinji, constatando le pietose condizioni in cui era ridotto il pavimento; condizioni che andavano peggiorando sempre di più man mano che avanzava lungo il corridoio... 

"OKAERINASAIIII*!!!!!!! "La voce allegra e squillante di Misato giunse d'improvviso alle spalle del ragazzo come un fulmine a ciel sereno, facendo balzare letteralmente il cuore del ragazzo dallo spavento. 

"Si..Si..signorina Misato!!!Stava per venirmi un colpo!!" Urlo' sbalordito Shinji mentre poggiava istintivamente una mano sul suo cuore che a causa dello spavento aveva iniziato a battere ai mille all'ora. Ma daltronte non c'era di che sorprendersi: dalla sua tutrice c'era da aspettarsi questo ed altro... e questo l'aveva capito sin dal primo giorno in cui era andato a vivere con lei^^; 

" E..*ich*..perche' mai, Shinchan?..*ich*...Hai..paura...*ich*...della thua Mithato?...*ich*" Dai singhiozzi strozzati che interrompevano il dialogo insolito della ragazza, dalla sua espressione paonazza, ma soprattutto, dalla lattina di birra aperta che teneva in una mano, Shinji intuì al volo che per l'ennesima volta, Misato aveva alzato un po' troppo il gomito come al suo solito... 

Il ragazzo fece appena in tempo a tirare un sospiro sconsolato, quando d'improvviso la sua tutrice per un motivo sconosciuto ebbe la 'splendida' idea di tirarlo a se abbracciandolo e stringendolo come se fosse il suo giocattolo preferito. 

"Shinji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...*ich* Vieni quììììì!! *ich* Sono cothì conthentha che sei..*ich*.. thornato a casa finalmethe..*ich*!!" Furono le sue parole confuse prima di metteva un braccio attorno al collo di Shinji e di farfugliargli i capelli con l'altra mano. 

"Arghh..Signorina Misato, la smetta, per favoree!! " 

Probabilmente il Maggiore Katsuragi non se ne accorse nemmeno, ma Shinji non pote' fare a meno di non notare l'imbarazzantissima posizione in cui era accidentalmente finito: Il suo viso era quasi del tutto affondato tra il seno della ragazza e questo particolare lo metteva particolarmente in agitazione; Misato era una donna non bella, ma bellissima. Il suo fisico era a dir poco prorompente ed il suo fascino sarebbe risultato irresistibile a qualsiasi uomo che si fosse trovato al posto suo... 

"Non essere cothì..*ich*...diffidenthe, Shin-chaaaaaaan..*ich*...io thi voglio beeene!!" Misato strinse ancora di più al suo petto il povero Shinji che per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata si trovo' ad arrossire furiosamente di fronte ad una provocazione simile... 

Se solo Touji o Kensuke avessero saputo di una cosa del genere sarebbero impazziti di rabbia ed invidia nei suoi confronti, ma per lui...beh, non rappresentava affatto un motivo di vanto, visto che la figura di Misato nella sua vita era sempre apparsa come un punto di riferimento che in qualche modo riusciva a colmare il vuoto lasciato dai suoi genitori... 

Nonostante i tanti tentativi di Shinji che continuava a dimenarsi, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta che lo teneva prigioniero, Misato continuo' a farfugliargli i capelli ridacchiando e singhiozzando 

La donna bevve un'altro sorso di birra dalla lattina "UUUUUUUuuuuuuh...*ich* Insooommaaa! Sempre..*ich*.. il solitho..*ich* guasthafesthe!!..*ich*... ti dimostro il mio affet..*ich*tho, thi faccio thanthe coccole e non sai apprezzarloooooo...catthivo!catthivo!catthivo!!" 

Eh si...per il povero Shinji si trattava di una giornata davvero MOLTO dura... 

Vedendo i suoi sforzi per riuscire a sopportare la situazione, Shinji decise di ricorrere ad un metodo diverso sperando che almeno questo sarebbe riuscito a far acquistare un po' di lucidita' alla ragazza. 

Sulla testa di Shinji comparve un largo gocciolone di sudore, mentre dall'espressione che comparve sul suo volto era evidente che stava facendo di tutto per compatire la sua brilla tutrice "Eeehm...signorina Misato...Ormai e' quasi ora di cena..eed...ed io sinceramente ho un po' fame.." 

Le parole di Shinji non rappresentavano solo una scusa per liberarsi dagli atteggiamenti di Misato, la sua corrispondeva proprio alla verita! Adesso ad aver fame era lui! Ma comunque sia andata, la situazione sembro' aggiustarsi quando Misato smise di ridacchiare e di singhiozzare e con fare confuso guardo' l'orologio appeso alla parete.   


"Uh? Fame?? Ma...sono appena le cinque del pomeriggio!" La ragazza apparve sorpresa in un primo momento, ma almeno questa sorpresa servì per farle riprendere la lucidita' perduta "E' strano che tu abbia fame a quest'ora...oggi ti avevo preparato un bentou pieno di roba buona! C'erano pure gli involtini primavera che ti piacciono tanto! Mi ha aiutato persino Ritsuko a farli!"   
L'immagine mentale di Misato e Ritsuko che preparavno il pranzo si fece strada nella mente del ragazzo, bloccandogli ogni capacita' di inventiva. 

Il Third Children era proprio nei guai: Come avrebbe fatto a spiegare che fine aveva fatto il suo pranzo a Misato? 

"Ehm...veramente...non avevo fame e quindi...beh...ecco..." Shinji non sapeva se dire la verita': Se Misato avesse saputo che aveva ceduto il suo bentou a Rei, Misato non solo avrebbe iniziato a fare le sue solite battutine ironiche, ma in poco tempo la voce si sarebbe sparsa per tutta la Nerv... 

Shinji ridacchio' cercando di non dar a vedere la sua difficolta' nel rispondere "Eheheeh...ecco...io..." Il ragazzo non sapeva proprio cosa inventarsi per poter risolvere la faccenda. Non era mai stato bravo a mentire, ma questa volta non riusciva neanche ad inventarsi una scusa decente che sarebbe riuscita a tenere in piedi la situazione. 

"Siiiii?..." Misato pero' sembrava tutto tranne che intenzionata a chiudere un'occhio sulla faccenda. Non tanto per il pranzo, ma più che altro per la curiosita'; Sapeva che quando Shinji assumeva questo atteggiamento dietro c'era qualcosa di strano, e magari anche divertente... 

"Behh... io..ecco...non...." 

Improvvisamente squillo' il telefono, e quest'ultimo per gran fortuna di Shinji riuscì a distrarre l'attenzione di Misato da lui. 

"Squilla il Telefono!! VADO IO!!!" Misato con l'entusiasmo di una bambina a Natale, corse verso l'apparecchio telefonico, gettando svogliatamente per aria persino la lattina ancora mezza piena di birra che si riverso' completamente sul pavimento. 

"QUEAK!! QUEAK!! QUEAK!!!" A concludere l'opera fu PenPen: il pinguino domestico di Misato, che non appena vide per terra le macchie di birra lasciate dalla sua padrona, si precipito' starnazzando su di esse, leccandole come se fossero la cosa più ghiotta del mondo. 

Vedendo la scena, Shinji in un primo momento rimase di soppiatto, ma subito dopo si rassereno' e squotendo la testa si chino' verso il pinguino delle sorgenti termali. 

"Adesso capisco perche' tu e Misato andate tanto daccordo, PenPen!" Esclamo' scherzosamente, accarezzando le squamose piume del pinguino. Una scena di vita del genere era nell'ordine del giorno per lui...   


"Prontooooo?? Chi eee'??" Domando' Misato con voce mielosa alzando la cornetta dell'apparecchio telefonico e poggiandolo sul suo orecchio. Subito dopo pero' la sua espressione divento' seccata, come se l'utente che l'aveva chiamata non era proprio quello che si aspettava "Sgrunt! Ma sei tu, Ritsuuuuuuuko?!?!" 

Alla base, la scienziata sorrise appena sentì questo cambiamento del tono di voce della sua amica "Ci sei rimasta male? Chi ti aspettavi che fosse?" Contrabatte' scherzosamente la donna. 

"Ma che ne so??...pensavo fosse qualche mio ammiratore segreto!!" Continuo' con aria delusa Misato, poggiando una mano sotto il mento e sbuffando. 

"Un ammiratore segreto???" A Ritsuko venne quasi da ridere "Hai di nuovo esagerato con la birra oggi eh?! "   
  
"Eeeeehm...ma oggi e' il mio giorno libero! Quindi ogni tanto posso concedermi questo piccolo svago no?" Si giustifico' il Maggiore Katsuragi, mentre sulla sua fronte comparve un gocciolone di sudore. 

Ritsuko tiro' un sospiro; in fondo avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi se avesse trovato Misato sobria proprio durante il suo giorno libero..   
"Ok, Ok...bando alle ciance, non ti ho telefonato per parlarti di questo..." La voce di Ritsuko prese d'improvviso una nota seria, e questo segnale basto' alla ragazza dai capelli corvini per capire che cio' che stava per comunicarle la dottoressa Akagi non si trattava di una cosa bella.. 

"....di cosa si tratta?" Anche il tono di Misato cambio' radicalmente, e questo cambiamento fece distrarre persino Shinji, che d'improvviso smise di asciugare dal pavimento la birra versata, e quasi inavvertitamente inizio' a prestare orecchio alla discussione telefonica di Misato... 

"Cosa??..Rei?... Come sarebbe a dire che non e' ancora arrivata?!?..." L'agitazione di Misato al telefono era evidente. Nonostante sapesse mantenere un'incredibile sangue freddo durante le battaglie, la ragazza nella vita privata si lasciava facilmente trascinare dall'ansia e dalla preoccupazione; ma nonostante l'allarmante notizia, si sforzo' di mantenere la calma e di non giungere a conclusioni affrettate... 

"...capisco...beh, probabilmente e' ancora a scuola....del resto anche Shinji e' arrivato giusto poco fa..." 

Shinji si avvicino' alla porta che separava la cucina dal corridoio per udire meglio la discussione di Misato che in qualche modo stava influenzando anche lui...   
Non sapeva perche' lo stava facendo, del resto non era nel suo stile origliare le conversazioni altrui..   
Ma in qualche modo sentiva che quella discussione lo interessava... 

Misato continuo' la conversazione quasi senza sosta, il suo tono si faceva sempre più dura ed autoritaria, ma la sua era una calma apparente. 

"Comunque sia, fa si che la situazione venga notificata al Comandante Ikari. Va bene.... In caso ci sono novita' avvisami, daccordo? Ci sentiamo, ciao Ritsuko." Il Maggiore Katsuragi chiuse in questo modo la discussione. Ripose la cornetta del telefono, ma non riuscì a staccare la sua mano da essa perche' venne immediatamente travolta da una valanga di pensieri e proccupazioni... 

*E' molto strano...un simile ritardo non e' da lei...* Questo pensiero volo' per la mente del Maggiore nel momento in cui il silenzio torno' a regnare su di essa...   
Certo, forse era un po' presto pensare al peggio...ma di fronte ad una situazione del genere non sapeva proprio come reagire... 

"E' successo...qualcosa a Rei?!" L'improvvisa domanda di Shinji giunse veloce alle orecchie del Maggiore Katsuragi, la telefonata di Ritsuko l'aveva coinvolta così tanto da non rendersi conto neanche di aver avuto Shinji alle sue spalle per tutto il tempo. 

Si volto' lentamente, cercando di cancellare dal suo viso i segni della preoccupazione per non influenzare anche Shinji, così, sforzandosi di assumere un'espressione giocosa si rivolse al ragazzino "Hey! Da quanto in qua' hai iniziato ad origliare??;)" 

Ma la recita di Misato non servì per convincere Shinji in alcun modo. Avendo ascoltato gran parte della telefonata, sapeva bene che c'era ben poco da scherzare... 

"Signorina Misato...e' successo qualcosa a Rei?" Senza cambiare espressione, Shinji si rivolse nuovamente alla sua tutrice ripetendo la stessa domanda di prima. 

*Mannaggia...* Misato mise fine al suo finto comportamento ironico, e torno' a guardare in faccia la realta' ; Shinji aveva gia' capito come stavano le cose.. 

"...e' un po' presto per pensare al peggio, in fondo si tratta di un lieve ritardo ma..." La ragazza sembrava stesse misurando ogni singola parola che usciva dalle sue labbra. Caspita, in che modo sarebbe riuscita a spiegare la verita' a Shinji senza influenzarlo troppo con le singole parole??...Era davvero difficile...   
Sapeva quanto era apprensivo Shinji, e sapeva anche che una notizia del genere l'avrebbe tenuto in ansia per giorni interi... 

"Beh..." Misato taglio' corto, e si sforzo' di sorridere per alleggerire il peso della verita' "Rei a quanto pare non si e' ancora presentata alla base, ma in fondo non..." 

"COSAAA!?!?!?"Ma a Shinji non basto' il sorriso forzato di Misato per rassicurarsi, anzi: Interruppe in questo modo così brusco la frase forzata della sua tutrice perche' le sue ultime parole ebbero l'esito completamente opposto a quello da lei sperato. Ma del resto questa reazione la ragazza l'aveva più che preveduta. Così, senza cedere di fronte la sua risposta, il Maggiore mise le mani avanti e continuo' la sua frase 

"Ma vedi, non c'e' niente di cui preoccuparsi! In fondo anche tu sei appena tornato a casa, no?...magari avra' avuto qualche imprevist..." Con queste parole Misato avrebbe voluto rassicurare anche se stessa, ma non sapeva che le parole che Shinji stava per pronunciare da un momento all'altro avrebbero completamente demolito le sue speranze.. 

"Rei oggi e' uscita da scuola dopo la ricreazione per andare alla base!!" L'esclamazione colma di panico di Shinji si espanse per tutto la stanza, colpendo in pieno il Maggiore Katsuragi che rimase di sasso di fronte ad una simile verita'. L'orario di ricreazione distava tre ore....   
Basto' solo questo pensiero a far accrescere ancora di più l'ansia tra i due.... 

"Co..cosa??" Misato non riusciva quasi a parlare. Era chiaro anche a lei che se Rei stesse portando un simile ritardo doveva esserle successo qualcosa...   
ed era un ritardo troppo pesante per poter pensare a qualcosa di poco importante..   
  
"Ma...ma ne sei sicuro, Shinji???" 

Il ragazzo annuì a fatica, i muscoli del suo corpo si erano come paralizzati. Milioni di cattivi pensieri affollarono la sua mente...   
Rei quel giorno era molto debole...e se si fosse sentita nuovamente male per strada?   
Decise di risparmiare questo particolare alla sua tutrice almeno per il momento; era gia' abbastanza agitata, e l'arrivo di un'altra notizia a complicare la situazione attuale sarebbe apparsa come una freccia...   
In fondo Misato la responsabilita' dei Children era sua... 

"Accidenti!" Con uno scatto improvviso, la ragazza riuscì a riprendersi dallo shock iniziale, e con un gesto velocissimo riprese la cornetta del telefono in mano, digitando il numero della base. "Avanti!! Rispondete!!" L'attesa del telefono che squillava a vuoto la rendeva ancora più nervosa ed agitata. Stava quasi per gettargli una marea di parolaccie addosso quando finalmente qualcuno rispose al telefono. 

"Maggiore Misato Katsuragi! Mobilitate tutte le squadre di ricerca della Nerv per il recupero del First Children! FATELO IMMEDIATAMENTE!!" 

*   
Qualche minuto dopo, all'interno della base, la Dottoressa Akagi, seguita da alcuni operatori si precipito' correndo in fretta e furia verso la stanza ovale di Gendo Ikari. Nella sua ultima telefonata Misato era troppo agitata per spiegare i particolari come stavano esattamente le cose, ma fatto sta che se aveva comandato un simile ordine doveva esserci un motivo molto serio, ed ulteriori spiegazioni approfondite non erano indispensabili per far si che l'ordine venisse eseguito... 

Ritsuko busso alla porta, e dopo aver atteso la risposta acconsenziente del Comandante Ikari provenire dall'interno, vi entro', facendo entrare assieme a lei gli altri operatori. 

Gendo era li, come al suo solito seduto nella classica posa dietro la scrivania principale dell'immensa stanza cristallina. La sua espressione non si scompose neanche di fronte all'evidente stato di agitazione della scienziata e dei tre operatori. Anzi, a dire il vero ne fu quasi infastidito.. 

"Potrei sapere qual'è il motivo di tanta agitazione?" Le parole di Gendo prive di alcun carattere emotivo attraversarono la stanza con una tranquillita' che avrebbe messo in ansia chiunque. Era davvero incredibile come non riusciva a scomporsi di fronte a niente... 

Ritsuko fu la prima a riprendere fiato e ad esporre il problema all'uomo. "Comandante Ikari, c'è un problema..."Malgrado i suoi sforzi, la scienziata non riuscì ad imitare l'incredibile freddezza e disinteressamento che aveva mostrato Gendo nei suoi comportamenti. Chiunque lavorasse alla Nerv avrebbe dovuto mostrare un'incredibile sangue freddo, ma Gendo andava oltre i limiti del surreale... 

"Un problema non e' mai superiore ad un'attacco di un Angelo. E a quanto pare, in questo momento non si registra niente di tutto cio. Quindi non riesco a capire il motivo di tutta questa agitazione..." 

L'arroganza di Gendo non passo' inosservata a nessuno. I tre operatori assistevano alla scena offesi e seccati, e tra di loro iniziarono a fare dei commenti a bassa voce, causando così l'innalzarsi di un fitto velo di mormorii, fortunatamente, quasi del tutto impercettibili al Comandante. Ma Ritsuko essendo di parola non poteva permettersi un simile atteggiamento, quindi si sforzo' di sopportare tutto cio' e continuo' nonostante l'incredibile disinteresse a spiegare la situazione... 

"Il First Children oggi non si e' presentato alla base come avrebbe dovuto fare alle ore 17. Gli uomini della sicurezza non hanno alcuna informazione a riguardo."   


Sul fatto che Gendo, di fronte ad una simile notizia, avrebbe cambiato atteggiamento e avrebbe mostrato molto più interesse, Ritsuko sarebbe stata pronta a mettere la mano sul fuoco. Fino ad allora in fondo, Gendo aveva dimostrato sentimenti 'quasi umani', solo per quella ragazzina dalle sembianze di sua moglie...   
Ma se veramente l'avesse fatto, allora si sarebbe scottata: Per l'immensa sorpresa sua, di Maya, Shigeru ed anche di Makoto, Il freddo comandante non si desto' dalla sua posizione neanche di fronte a cio..   
Non rispose...   
Chissa' se la sua espressione, aldila' dei suoi occhiali scuri era mutata... 

"Le cause?" Si limito' solo a pronunciare questa domanda quasi senza muovere neanche le labbra. 

Ritsuko tiro' un sospiro impercettibile. La preoccupazione si faceva risentire anche in lei...   
"Sconosciute. Attualmente sono sconosciute..." 

Appena Ritsuko termino' la sua frase, sulla stanza calo' un'improvvisa pausa di silenzio...   
Un silenzio quasi impossibile...   
Nessuno avrebbe mai previsto una simile reazione da parte di Gendo. Tante' vero che la bionda scienziata penso' addirittura che l'unica possibilita' di questo silenzio era da amputare al fatto che Gendo non aveva capito bene le sue ultime parole... 

"Comandante Ikari?... Ha capito cio' che ho detto?" Ritsuko si sorprese nel dover richiamare all'attenzione proprio lui. Di solito nelle loro discussioni lavorative, bastavano poche parole per spiegarsi...Anzi...lo era così anche nella vita privata...e lei lo sapeva bene.. "Rei Ayanami non si e' ancora presentat..." 

"Mobilitate immediatamente tutte le squadre di ricerca della Nerv, da questo momento tutte le attivita' militari verranno sospese: Priorita' assoluta al recupero del First Children..."Dopo la sua lunga pausa di silenzio,in cui forse si era cimentato in un lungo periodo di riflessione, Gendo trancio' le parole della dottoressa con la sua frase rigida ed autoritaria.   
Ritsuko non si sorprese più di tanto di cio'; evidentemente era una risposta ben riflettuta prima di essere esposta a parole.. 

Così, la ragazza si schiarì la voce per poi proseguire "Abbiamo ricevuto poco fa le stesse disposizioni anche dal maggiore Katsuragi. Mancava solo il suo consenso.." 

"Bene, adesso lo avete. Sbrigatevi!" Le parole fredde di Gendo, unite con l'espressione coperta dalle impenetrabili lenti oscure dei suoi occhiali, bastarono per mettere in soggezione l'intero gruppetto che si affrettarono a mettersi sull'attenti e a rispondere con un formale "SISSIGNORE!" urlato all'unisono. Dopo aver fatto cio', girarono i tacchi ed uscirono velocemente dalla stanza. Quasi correndo. L'unica eccezione era Ritsuko, che a differenza dei tre operatori cerco' di mantenere un comportamento disinvolto fino alla fine; quindi fu l'ultima ad abbandonare la stanza ovale, in perfetto silenzio...   
  


Fine 2° Capitolo 

* Okaerinasai e' la risposta che si da al TADAIMA, ovvero, "Ben tornato (a casa) !"   
  
Back!   



	5. 3° Capitolo- L’urlo assordante del silen...

"Souls Conspiracy"   


Capitolo 3 - L'urlo assordante del silenzio che uccide- 

Ore 12.00 AM 

Le tenebre della notte erano calate sulla capitale del Giappone, e da esse, un nuovo giorno era nato per sostituire quello   
appena finito…   
Nell'appartamento di Misato pero', nulla era cambiato rispetto al giorno precedente… 

La ragazza era seduta ancora al tavolo in un evidentissimo stato di apprensione e nervosismo. Tra le mani teneva una   
lattina di birra vuota, con cui giocherellava nervosamente scaricando in questo modo gran parte del suo nervosismo. Il   
suo sguardo era fissato su un telefono cordless posto al centro del tavolo.   
Un telefono che, come quello di Shinji, non squillava…ed era proprio questo silenzio il motivo della sua ansia…   
Il silenzio…   
Un silenzio miscelato con l'oscurita' della notte…   
Misato detestava ancora i posti bui e silenziosi, le riportavano alla mente dei momenti del suo passato che non era   
riuscita a radere al suolo come avrebbe voluto…   
Gli unici ricordi della sua adolescenza…l'immagine di una ragazzina dallo sguardo spento e dalle labbra serrate…   
Il silenzio di quella stanza dove era tenuta sotto osservazione in perfetta solitudine…   
Osservata da persone che da lei pretendevano solo un segno, si, un segno di vita che l'avrebbe sbloccata dal suo stato   
vegetativo…   
Un segno che comparve solo dopo due lunghi anni…anni della sua vita gettati al vento come petali di una rosa non del   
tutto avvizzita… 

Istintivamente aggrotto' le sopracciglia, immergendosi in quel mondo che aveva ormai abbandonato da tanti anni…   
La voce del silenzio l'aveva logorata per tutto questo tempo…e lei era li, ignara ed impotente di fronte a tutto ciò.   
Avrebbe voluto urlare, Dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto farlo...   
Ma anche questo le era impossibile…   
Adesso, il silenzio sembrava volerla farla schiava ancora una volta…   
Non gli erano bastati due anni della sua esistenza? 

I terribili frammenti del passato, uniti con la preoccupazione dovuta all'assenza di Rei, bastarono per gettare la   
ragazza tra le braccia dello sconforto, così, con uno scatto d'ira si alzo' dalla sedia e sbatte' violentemente un pugno   
sul tavolo ."ADESSO BASTA!!!" Questa esclamazione non stava soltanto ad identificare l'esaurirsi della sua pazienza, bensì   
era anche un modo per riuscire a dire basta al dominio del silenzio nella stanza. 

L'esclamazione di Misato distolse lo sguardo di Shinji da un piatto che stava asciugando incessantemente da più di   
dieci minuti; il tempo era scorso molto più velocemente dei suoi pensieri, e quando acquisì di nuovo lucidita' nei   
movimenti si sorprese nel ritrovarsi ancora con in mano quella stoviglia…   
Si volto' verso la donna con sguardo interrogativo e nello stesso tempo malinconico "Misato-san…" Mormoro' con un   
filo di voce. Era raro vedere la sua tutrice così preoccupata, e trovandosi nella sua stessa situazione, capì il suo   
comportamento… 

"E' mezzanotte!! Ci mancava solo che combinasse qualcosa lei per completare l'opera!!" La rabbia e la preoccupazione   
ormai avevano oscurato la mente della donna, tanto che non riuscì neanche a misurare le parole del suo discorso. Di   
certo pero' i suoi pensieri erano ben diversi rispetto a quelli che aveva appena pronunciato. La rabbia era solo un   
pretesto che stava a coprire i suoi veri stati d'animo: paura ed angoscia. 

Il Third Children guardava la sua tutrice con sguardo malinconico e comprensivo; in fondo era nella sua stessa   
situazione..   
Tutto cio' che in quel momento avrebbe desiderato era una telefonata; una telefonata che gli comunicasse il   
ritrovamento di Ayanami…   
Era mezzanotte, e nonostante il pomeriggio del giorno precedente si sentiva completamente distrutto, quella sera sapeva   
gia' per certo che non sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno così facilmente..   
Non prima di aver avuto notizie della ragazzina dai capelli azzurri… 

Distolse lo sguardo dal Maggiore, e continuo' a riporre accuratamente tutte le stoviglie adesso pulite, negli scaffali della credenza. "E se invece…le fosse successo   
qualcosa?…" Non avrebbe voluto porre una simile domanda, ma per Shinji   
fu inevitabile ormai. Il pensiero che fosse successo qualcosa a Rei lo stava logorando… 

La rabbia svanì via lentamente dal volto di Misato, non riusciva più a fingere… 

"Non lo so, Shinchan…" Mormoro' con un filo di voce forzato, dopo un lungo e profondo sospiro.   
Ed era proprio vero…   
In casi differenti avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non allarmare il ragazzo. Era brava ad inventarsi stratagemmi improvvisi,   
del resto il suo lavoro si basava proprio su questo, ma da quando Shinji l'aveva ulteriormente informata del malessere   
che aveva colpito Rei quel pomeriggio non sapeva proprio come fare a mentire ancora… 

Serro' ancora di più la stretta con cui stringeva tra le sue mani la lattina di birra, quasi come se volesse accartocciare le lamiere di latta di cui era costituita. Senza   
diminuire la stretta che quasi le stava risultando dolorosa, allungo' le   
sue braccia sul tavolo, e vi poggio' su la testa. Non era più arrabbiata, bensì i suoi occhi erano paragonabili a quella di   
una madre in ansia per un pesante ritardo della figlia adolescente… 

"Ovunque sia in questo momento, spero solo che stia bene…" Mormoro' con un filo di voce la ragazza. Nella sua   
mente si formo' l'esile figura di Rei. Una grande citta' come Neotokyo-3 di notte pullula di gentaglia pronta ad   
approfittarne della minima debolezza delle persone; non voleva nemmeno pensare a cio' che andava incontro Rei se   
solo fosse stata presa di mira da un gruppetto di teppisti notturni, o delinquenti simili… 

Shinji smise di pulire la cucina dai postumi della cena che avevano consumato qualche ora prima, e lentamente si   
avvicino' al tavolo, sedendosi accanto al pensieroso maggiore… 

"Misato-san…se e' successo qualcosa a Rei la colpa e' soltanto mia…" Shinji abbasso' lo sguardo sul tavolo, mentre   
sui suoi occhi si poteva leggere tutto il suo senso di colpa. 

Misato in un primo istante rimase stupefatta, poi lentamente allungo' il suo braccio verso Shinji, cingendo la spalla del   
ragazzino. "Shinchan…non devi attribuirti colpe che non hai…" Mormoro' a bassa voce, non riuscendo a capire le   
ragioni che avevano spinto il ragazzino ad una simile affermazione. 

"Invece si!! La colpa e' soltanto mia!!" Di fronte ad una simile esplosione di rabbia, Misato ritrasse istintivamente il   
braccio dalla spalla di Shinji, quasi spaventata dalla sua reazione. "Non avrei dovuto permettere che Rei lasciasse la   
scuola per dirigersi da sola alla base!! Non dopo cio' che le era successo!!" Shinji volto' di scatto verso Misato mentre   
pronunciava queste parole, e nel farlo, delle lacrime di rabbia caddero dai suoi occhi ; segno che lascio' riflettere la sua tutrice… 

*Forse non avrei dovuto dargli tutte queste preoccupazioni…* Misato chiuse gli occhi per un momento di   
riconciliazione, dopo qualche secondo li riaprì, guardando l'orologio appeso alla parete. Era passato gia' un quarto   
d'ora da quando era iniziato un nuovo giorno. Si era fatto veramente molto tardi…   
La ragazza dopo un po' di esitazione si alzo' in piedi, poggiando le sue mani sul tavolo. "Adesso e' meglio che   
entrambi andiamo a dormire, Shin-chan…tu domani devi andare a scuola, ed io al lavoro." Si sforzo' di sorridere,   
quando torno' a guardare Shinji "E poi…li fuori ci sono più di duecento persone a cercarla…come sai le squadre di   
recupero della Nerv trovano sempre ciò che cercano!" 

"Ok…"Rispose distrattamente il ragazzo. Di malavoglia si alzo' dal tavolo, ma non obietto' l'idea del Maggiore   
Katsuragi. In fondo, restare svegli non sarebbe servito di certo a riportare a casa Rei… 

Il ragazzo con passo lento si allontano' dalla cucina, imboccando il corridoio che ben presto l'avrebbe portato in camera   
sua. La ragazza rimase ad osservare furtivamente i suoi movimenti fino a quando la porta della stanza si chiuse. Sospiro',   
dopo di che porto' la lattina nuovamente sulle sue labbra, bevendo svogliatamente gli ultimi sorsi di birra ormai   
divenuta calda. *Sono sempre stata una frana a rassicurare le persone…* Penso'. 

*In fondo, non sono riuscita neanche a rassicurare me stessa…figuriamoci lui…* Questo pensiero accompagno' Misato   
fino a quando anche ella non decise di dare un taglio alla preoccupazione, e girando i tacchi si andò a rifugiare anche lei   
all'interno della sua camera, sperando di poter trovare almeno nel sonno un briciolo di tranquillità… 

--   
Periferia Nord Est di NeoTokyo-3, un posto alquanto lontano dall'appartamento del Maggiore Katsuragi. Sarebbe   
rimasto desolato come tutte le altre sere se solo un improvviso vortice di vento non si levo' su di esso, distruggendo   
così la quiete di quella notte così tranquilla in un ambiente ancora vergine. Il responsabile di questo evento fu un grosso elicottero militare che evidentemente doveva   
aver scelto come base di atterraggio proprio quel punto talmente insolito.   
Nonostante l'atmosfera buia e falsamente tempestosa, l'enorme scritta bianca che copriva quasi interamente il mezzo   
era visibile anche a chilometri di distanza: NERV. Chiunque l'avesse letta non solo avrebbe saputo l'appartenenza del   
mezzo, ma si sarebbe , in qualche modo, saputo riguardare. L'immenso potere di quell'agenzia non era più un segreto   
per nessuno ormai… 

Quando l'elicottero fu sicuro di avere il carrello fissato al suolo, lentamente l'elica di esso andò diminuendo la sua   
velocità. Il portellone d'ingresso si aprì velocemente, e da esso sbucarono fuori in tutta fretta una decina di militari della base, armati di qualsiasi tipo di   
equipaggiamento. Dal modo in cui letteralmente 'schizzarono' fuori dal veicolo   
aereo, si poteva intuire che quel luogo desolato in quel momento doveva avere un'immensa importanza.   
Si chinarono per sguinzagliarono dei grossi cani segugi che in un batter d'occhio scapparono lungo il prato verso   
un'unica direzione, quasi come se fino ad allora non avessero aspettato altro. 

Gli uomini lentamente accesero le torce elettriche, mentre uno di loro, evidentemente il soldato di grado superiore,   
estrasse dalla cintura super accessoriata una ricetrasmittente e la porto' al suo orecchio. 

"Tenente Tetsuya Hiza, Squadra 18. Siamo appena arrivati sul luogo designato. I cani hanno già indicato una direzione   
da seguire, quindi io e i miei uomini restiamo solo in attesa del vostro consenso per procedere oltre, passo." 

Immediatamente dalla ricetrasmittente la voce di colui che era in collegamento con i militari rispose alle parole del   
tenente "Roger. Assicuratevi di agire indisturbati ed attenetevi agli ordini del Comandante Ikari. Per eventuali sviluppi   
aggiornateci. Passo." 

"Roger. Le squadre sono gia' pronte. Passo e chiudo." Il tenente chiuse il collegamento riponendo la ricetrasmittente al   
suo posto. Con un gesto veloce del viso si rivolse alle truppe, che scattanti si prestarono all'azione avanzando lungo   
l'erba alta del prato. Con le torce illuminavano ovunque, ma l'abbaiare dei cani poco prima sganciati, riuscì persino a   
superare il rumore assordante delle eliche dell'elicottero ancora azionate. Il verso dei segugi venne interpretato come un   
segnale per la squadra, tanto e' che permise persino ad essa di localizzare immediatamente la loro posizione. Non   
sarebbero poi dovuti andare così lontano… 

A circa cento metri di distanza, il branco dei cani si era riunito a cerchio attorno ad un vecchio rudere di quel che   
sembrava essere una vecchissima casa di campagna ormai quasi completamente distrutta. Le squadre avanzarono   
accelerando il passo, ormai certi di aver trovato qualcosa. I militari si fermarono solo quando furono ormai a pochi   
metri di distanza, lasciando così modo al loro superiore di avanzare per prima, come il suo grado imponeva. Con le   
braccia sposto' alcune erbacce che impedivano il tragitto giusto attorno alla costruzione per proseguire. Nonostante le   
erbacce che impedivano la perfetta visibilità, il gesto che il tenente rivolse agli altri militari indico' che avevano   
proprio trovato ciò che cercavano. Velocemente anche gli altri lo seguirono, raggiungendo la breve distanza che li   
separava da lui. Le loro espressioni non mutarono neanche quando di fronte a loro si ritrovarono finalmente l'oggetto   
del desiderio…o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire 'la persona' del desiderio… 

"Rei Ayanami…non e' così?"   
  


Ore 3 del mattino… 

Sin dal momento in cui si era coricata sul suo letto, Misato non era proprio riuscita a chiudere occhio per un solo   
istante. Come del resto aveva previsto, i pensieri riguardanti la sorte del First Children non erano riusciti a lasciare   
libera la sua mente affinche' potesse finalmente crollare tra le braccia del sonno…   
La ragazza sin da allora non aveva fatto altro che fissare il soffitto, gesto che si sarebbe abbinato di più a Shinji che a lei.   
Non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo, ma fissare il soffitto a vuoto riusciva in qualche modo ad intrattenere i suoi pensieri.   
La notte era buona consigliera…   
Senza preavviso decise di cambiare posizione, così lentamente si volto' di fianco dall'altro lato del suo futon, lasciando   
che le sue mani affondassero nel morbido cuscino di raso che teneva sotto la testa. Allungo' la mano verso la sveglia   
accanto a letto, e l'avvicino' ai suoi occhi cercando di intravedere le lancette nonostante l'oscurita'…   
Sospiro' con rammarico quando pero' riuscì a leggere bene l'orario che la sua sveglia mostrava… 

*Le tre del mattino…* Penso' tra se e se tristemente *…e nessuna notizia da parte di Rei e' stata ancora pervenuta…*   
Prima aveva cercato di evitare arrivare ad un pensiero così drastico, ma la situazione ormai l'aveva portata a pensare persino il peggio… 

E se fosse caduta nelle mani sbagliate?…se fosse stata rapita? O se invece… avesse voluto fare una sciocchezza?…   
I se che le si presentarono davanti erano troppi per poterla condurre in qualche modo ad una risposta certa. Del resto di Rei non sapeva molto,   
quindi le risultava impossibile riuscire ad intuire che cosa fosse passato nella mente di quella ragazzina… 

I momenti in cui Shinji poco prima si auto attribuì le colpe dell'accaduto le fecero comparire sul suo volto un amaro   
sorriso… *L'unica persona qui da rimproverare sono io…* Improvvisamente, il Maggiore avvertì una lacrima scorrerle lungo il viso…   
Si, era proprio vero. Se c'era una persona colpevole di tutto cio' era lei: Fino ad allora si era sforzata di capire e di   
proteggere Asuka e Shinji, senza curarsi minimamente di tutto cio' che si celasse dietro la ragazzina dai capelli azzurri… 

Non aveva mai avuto un vero e proprio dialogo con lei, ne' si era mai sforzata di capire il perche' del suo comportamento sfuggente e apatico…   
Sarebbe dovuta pur esserci una motivazione importante al di sotto di esso…   
E lei…lo aveva semplicemente ignorato… 

Sottostante al peso delle sue colpe, la ragazza giunse al punto di trovarsi incapace di reggerle. Erano fin troppe le pene   
che sentiva precipitare su di se, ed esse erano troppo pesanti. Persino per una ragazza che almeno per il mondo esterno,   
avrebbe varcato a mesi la soglia dei trent'anni. Anni che all'interno di se sentiva molto vagamente… 

Con uno scatto improvviso si tiro' su dal futon, e dopo una breve riconciliazione con se stessa si alzo' sulle sue gambe, dando un'occhiata svogliata alla camera   
completamente in disordine che regnava attorno a se…   
*Forse Ritsuko aveva ragione….* Penso' tra se e se la ragazza scuotendo la testa. Il suo pensiero rimase insospeso fino a quando non raggiunse la porta, da dove   
prima di uscire, lancio' un altro sguardo a tutto il soqquadro attorno a lei… 

"…Non sono in grado neanche a badare a me stessa, figuriamoci dei Children…" 

Chiuse la porta dietro di se uscendo dalla camera, ma non poté chiudere dietro di se anche la delusione che si era appena auto inflitta. Ancora una volta si era delusa   
con le sue stesse mani… 

Si reco' con passo svelto alla cucina, e prima di quanto potesse immaginarsi si ritrovo' ancora una volta di fronte il suo   
frigorifero. Se ne vergognava, ma l'alcool era la sola cosa in cui poteva contare in momenti simili.   
Il Maggiore indugiò nel poggiare la mano sulla maniglia della portiera del frigo, chissa' quali tristi pensieri affollarono la sua mente nel momento in cui la sua mano   
cadde sulla prima, fredda, lattina di birra che le capito' davanti. L'aprì velocemente e inizio' a berla tutta d'un colpo, quasi come se volesse inondare le pene che   
pesavano sul suo cuore. 

Spazzarle via con tutta la sua forza. Era ormai una questione di routine, aveva fatto in questo modo sin da quando era uscita dall'afasia. Il conforto nell'alcool.   
Conforto in un mezzo che prendeva possesso di tutti gli stupidi che come lei, cercavano un mezzo per evadere dalla realta' almeno per qualche ora…   
Gia'…solo un stupida avrebbe reagito in questo modo… 

Due lacrime caddero dritte sul pavimento, lacrime che ben presto vennero seguite da una terza, e poi una quarta…   
Misato scosto' dalle sue labbra la lattina solo quando essa fu quasi del tutto esaurita. Le lacrime, unite all'alcool stavan gia' arrossando i suoi grandi occhi castani.   
Ma lei non se ne era neanche accorta. Ben presto non si sarebbe accorta più di nient'altro, almeno per un paio di ore… 

Lascio' cadere la lattina sul pavimento, mentre l'altra mano era già pronta a prenderne un'altra dal frigorifero. Pronta   
ad ingozzarsi ancora riempendo il suo stomaco di alcolici. Per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto resistere di questo passo?   
Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto saperlo, ma in fondo non e' che le importava più di tanto…   
Non era riuscita a raggiungere i suoi obiettivi come avrebbe voluto, aveva fallito come responsabile e questo era un   
motivo più che buono per lei per far perdere valore alla sua vita, o almeno…era questo quello che voleva far credere a se stessa… 

Forse per mano divina, o forse per una semplice coincidenza, un improvviso squillare del telefono la distrasse   
miracolosamente da quei gesti disperati che stava per compiere ancora. Misato stava già per portare la seconda lattina di   
birra alle sue labbra, ma la sua attenzione venne attirata involontariamente dal trillo dell'apparecchio telefonico, come   
una bambina attirata dal suono di un carillon…   
Aspettava una telefonata qualche ore fa…e se fosse proprio quella?… 

Di impulso, la ragazza lascio' cadere per terra anche la seconda lattina di birra, e quasi andandosi a scontrare contro il   
tavolo, acchiappo' con uno scatto felino la cornetta del ricevitore "Pronto?!?!"   
  
Già dal tono usato di Misato, il mittente della chiamata capì lo stato d'animo del Maggiore, e tagliando corto, decise di   
passare direttamente al dunque saltando le presentazioni. 

"…l'hanno ritrovata, Misato!" Misato riconobbe immediatamente la voce di Ritsuko attraverso l'apparecchio   
telefonico, e già da quelle parole il Maggiore pote' intravedere tutto il sollievo che esse stavano a significare, segno che tutto era andato bene, fortunatamente… 

L'espressione della ragazza cambio' improvvisamente, dapprima in sorpresa, poi quell'espressione confusa del suo viso   
muto' gradualmente per lasciare infine spazio ad uno spontaneo quanto gioioso sorriso. 

"S…sul serio?? Dov'è adesso!? Quali sono le sue condizioni!?" Esclamo' con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni,   
contro la cornetta del ricevitore, quasi stonando l'utente in linea. 

Infatti, all'interno del suo ufficio personale , Ritsuko cerco' di compatire il comportamento della sua amica, del resto   
era più che comprensibile. Sorrise anche lei. Aveva sognato tutta la notte di dare una simile notizia al Maggiore   
Katsuragi, e adesso che l'aveva potuto fare non riusciva a trattenere tutta la sua soddisfazione. 

"Purtroppo la notizia ci e' stata pervenuta poco fa da una delle squadre di recupero che hanno sorvolato la periferia   
Nord Est della città, quindi neanche noi ne sappiamo più di tanto…" Rispose la scienziata giocherellando con il filo del   
telefono. "Adesso stiamo attendendo il rientro dell'elicottero della squadra, non sappiamo ancora quali sono le sue condizioni, né tantomeno le motivazioni per ciò   
che e' successo…" Continuo'. 

A quelle parole, Il Maggiore Katsuragi poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Quasi era grata a Ritsuko per averle dato una notizia così gradita. Senza che se   
ne accorgesse la ragazza si lascio' scivolare sulla sedia accanto al tavolo, rilassando i nervi che fino ad allora non si erano allentati neanche un solo istante…   
"Beh…l'importante e' che in fondo e' stata ritrovata, per il resto penseremo dopo, non trovi?" 

La bionda scienziata annuì con convinzione "Certamente, adesso scusami, devo proprio lasciarti…a quanto pare   
l'elicottero sta per atterrare…" 

Misato comprese le ragioni della sua amica, del resto in quel momento alla Nerv doveva regnare proprio atmosfera piuttosto fervida "D'accordo, ci sentiamo dopo   
Ritsuko…" Rispose, per poi riponere la cornetta del telefono al suo posto, terminando la conversazione. 

"Menomale…" La ragazza si rassereno', mentre sul suo viso lasciava apparire inconsuetamente un flebile sorriso…   
Sentiva ancora in bocca il sapore fresco dell'ultima birra, ma quella telefonata evidentemente era riuscita a cancellarle dalla mente gli ultimi avvenimenti a lei legati… 

Lentamente, la ragazza si alzo' dal tavolo e si reco' in camera sua, ma non per tornare a dormire, bensì per prepararsi ad uscire nonostante l'insolito orario. Sapeva   
bene il trattamento che Gendo riservava ai Children che infrangevano le regole della Nerv, e vista la sua assenza, la situazione sarebbe potuta precipitare da un   
momento all'altro. Aprì l'armadio, e vi tiro' fuori la sua uniforme della Nerv. Non ebbe bisogno neanche di accendere la luce per vederla, visto che essa era una   
delle poche cose che ogni giorno si assicurava di tenere ben conservata; forse perché sapeva che l'unica ragione della sua esistenza era legata a quella giacca dove vi   
erano appuntati i suoi gradi di Maggiore. 

Dopo averla indossata alla meno peggio, Misato scappo' di corsa verso la porta d'ingresso ed uscì.   
Dimenticandosi quasi completamente che oltre a lei, nell'appartamento vi era anche una seconda persona che   
necessitava di spiegazioni… 

L'elicottero della diciottesima squadra di ricerca da alcuni secondi era atterrato sul ponte di lancio numero tre della Nerv. Più di venti militari attendevano lo sbarco   
dei militari dal mezzo aereo, anche se ormai era chiaro che più che per i militari, la persona di cui attendevano di più lo sbarco era Rei Ayanami. La fuggitiva.   
O almeno era questo il termine con cui alcuni membri l'avevano apostrofata quella sera mentre parlavano tra di loro della situazione… 

Il vento provocato dalle eliche ancora in movimento spettinava i capelli di Gendo Ikari, l'unica persona rimasta ancora sulla soglia grande portellone che conduceva   
presso il ponte di lancio. Erano più di venti i metri che lo distanziavano dai membri radunati il più possibile attorno all'elicottero, ma il comandante supremo della   
base non sembro' volerli imitare… 

Ancora una volta, il suo sguardo era impossibile determinarlo perché coperto dagli occhiali scuri che non rinunciava ad indossare neanche di notte, ma si poteva ben   
capire che nonostante tutto, questa situazione era riuscita decisamente a metterlo in apprensione… 

Alzo' lentamente la testa quando vide l'esile figura di Ayanami fare capolino sul il portellone dell'elicottero. Il buio della notte, unito con l'atmosfera rigida del freddo   
vento di cui venne improvvisamente investita sembravano essere in sintonia con l'atmosfera del momento…   
Rei era li. Immobile di fronte al portellone dell'elicottero, come se volesse un momento di riconciliazione. Era cosciente del trambusto che aveva creato, ma ancora,   
era consapevole anche di quello che sarebbe successo adesso… 

Ed il peggio per lei doveva ancora venire…lo sapeva.   
Non guardava nessuno, teneva la testa bassa come se volesse ignorare tutti gli sguardi delle persone che sentiva su di se… 

I militari stranamente acconsentirono in silenzio al suo momento di pausa prima di scendere; ma evidentemente questo favore glielo concessero solo perché questa   
situazione andava a loro favore. In fondo il ritrovamento di Rei per le squadre di recupero era stata una vera e propria caccia al tesoro, e adesso avevano avuto la   
scusa ideale per mostrare con soddisfazione 'il bottino' alle altre squadre di recupero sottostanti, che al contrario di loro, avevano fatto rientro   
alla base a mani vuote… 

Pero' c'era un particolare che continuavano ad ignorare tutti quanti…ovvero che coloro che avevano ritrovato era un oggetto… 

"Forza, scendi!" Il militare alla sua destra si stanco' di quella sceneggiata, e con un gesto improvviso della mano, diede una leggera spinta in avanti alla ragazza. Non   
fu una spinta così forte; giusto una di quelle spintarelle per incitare una persona a proseguire in avanti; ma proprio quel gesto diede ancora una volta prova alla   
ragazzina dai capelli azzurri dell'assoluta egemonia che la Nerv aveva su di lei. Ubbidire senza mai fiatare. Era questa la regola, ormai… 

Ma fino a quando ancora sarebbe riuscita a rispettarla?… 

Lentamente scese i gradini della scaletta metallica dell'elicottero. I due militari che sembravano quasi essere diventati tutt'uno con lei non si staccarono di un solo   
millimetro neanche in quell'occasione. 

Il viso di Rei non tradiva alcuna emozione, come al solito. Del resto vi era abituata ad agire in questo modo, ma questa volta le diveniva molto, ma molto difficile.   
Perché? Perché non riusciva più a controllare le sue emozioni?…possibile che ciò che aveva scoperto sarebbe stato talmente incisivo nella sua vita?…   
Erano tante le domande a cui la ragazzina dai capelli azzurri non sapeva trovare risposta da sola…   
E forse era proprio questo il suo più grande difetto… 

Lascio' che i militari la trasportassero con loro senza indugiare minimamente. Del resto, cosa avrebbe potuto fare per cambiare le sorti del suo destino?…   
Man mano che avanzava, la folla riunita attorno all'elicottero andava allargandosi per permetterle il passaggio. I membri rimasero a prima vista completamente in   
silenzio…o almeno era quello che volevano fare credere sotto la loro   
fitta coltre di mormorii quasi impercettibili… 

Del resto era più che naturale…la sua fuga non era stata prevista da nessuno. Neanche lei… 

La ragazza continuo' a tenere basso il viso, come una prigioniera durante il viaggio di esilio. Ma sapeva bene che tipo di espressione regnava sul volto di tutti quanti i   
presenti…. 

Arrivo' di fronte all'ingresso del ponte di volo prima di quanto lei stessa avrebbe immaginato. I due militari si bloccarono improvvisamente, e lei non poté fare altro   
che imitare il gesto. Anche se avesse tentato di fuggire, non sarebbe arrivata lontano con quelle grosse manette d'acciaio che le cingevano i suoi sottili polsi. 

Rei trovo' il coraggio di scostare il suo sguardo dal pavimento solo quando avvertì la presenza di una determinata persona di fronte a lei…   
Gendo Ikari… era proprio lui…   
Ecco che si ritrovava ancora una volta di fronte a lui…faccia a faccia… 

Il cuore della pallida ragazzina accelerò quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono…   
Nonostante gli occhiali, aveva capito benissimo il significato dello sguardo del comandante, e per la prima volta, sentì un brivido salirle su per la schiena… 

Per l'occasione, persino il velo di mormorii si spense improvvisamente. Tutti quanti aspettavano con impazienza il momento in cui l'uomo avrebbe mosso le labbra   
per proferire le parole che avrebbe rivolto a Rei, ma esse non   
arrivarono mai, perché al posto delle parole, lascio' che fosse lo sguardo a comunicare con gli occhi della ragazzina fuggiasca… 

Con un gesto lento della mano, l'uomo tolse dai suoi occhi le lenti opache dei suoi occhiali affinché potesse avvenire correttamente questo scambio di sguardi tra lui e   
Ayanami. Quest'ultima non si tiro' indietro, e ricambio' il gesto alzando la testa e fissando l'uomo. Il colore intenso dei suoi penetranti occhi rossi pero' non riuscì a   
reggere per lungo tempo lo sguardo di Gendo. La sensazione di venir sbirciata all'interno del suo animo era disturbante per la ragazzina dai capelli rossi…molto più   
disturbante di quanto lei stessa potesse mai immaginare…   
Scosto' lo sguardo con una smorfia quasi di fastidio, e torno' a chinare il capo e a fissare il vuoto del pavimento…   
Non riusciva più a guardarlo in viso come una volta…   
Non dopo cio' che aveva fatto..   
Non dopo cio' che LUI aveva fatto… 

Non potendo più fissare quegli occhi rossi innocenti, l'attenzione del comandante si scosto' su ben altre cose che fino   
ad allora aveva ignorato…   
Guardo' la leggera uniforme scolastica che indossava la ragazzina. Come il suo viso ed i suoi capelli, anch'essa era   
completamente sporca di polvere e terriccio. Immaginava già il punto in cui era fuggita. Che sciocca che era   
stata…fuggire tra le campagne di periferia senza neanche abbandonare la citta'…   
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita in fondo ad arrivare lontana da sola. Ed infatti aveva ragione… 

La ragazzina non si sbatte' neanche per un secondo dalla posizione in cui era rimasta. Ma Gendo si accorse facilmente   
che le sue mani, legate tra di loro da due grosse manette d'acciaio, avevano ripreso a tremare… 

"E' da quando l'abbiamo trovata che non fa altro che tremare…pare sia piuttosto infreddolita…" Disse uno dei due militari, accorgendosi del punto in cui erano   
caduti gli occhi dell'uomo. "Purtroppo l'elicottero era sprovvisto di coperte…" Continuo' . 

Passarono ancora una manciata di secondi in perfetta staticità. L'unica cosa che si differenziava da loro era probabilmente il vento, che non lasciandosi influenzare   
dall'atmosfera venutasi a creare e contino' a soffiare imperito sul luogo. 

Finalmente Gendo interruppe quella disagevole coltre di silenzio e immobilità, e lentamente, torno' a coprire i suoi occhi con le lenti scuri. 

"Portatela nel mio ufficio personale…e toglietele quelle manette…" Mormoro' con un filo di voce autoritario e sicuro. 

Le parole di Gendo fecero comparire sul viso dei due uomini ai lati di Ayanami un'espressione poco convinta. 

"Cosa?!" Non rientrava nel suo stile discutere un ordine di un superiore, ma quella sera il militare al fianco sinistro della ragazzina non poté trattenere la sua   
espressione di stupore. Se ne pentì immediatamente quando il comandante indirizzò un'occhiata gelida su di lui, attendendo evidentemente delle spiegazioni a   
proposito. 

"Ha qualcosa da aggiungere, Sergente Nagaiki ?" La voce fredda del comandante non lascio' trasparire come al solito la ben che minima espressione. Essa apparve   
completamente piatta, come se fosse stata pronunciata da un qualcosa di meccanico, e questa sensazione basto' per mettere ancor di più il soggezione l'imprudente   
militare. 

Il Sergente Nagaiki cerco' di non mostrare il momento di smarrimento in cui inceppo', e schiarendosi la voce cerco' di spiegare le sue ragioni. "Co…comandante   
Ikari, scusi l'obiezione, ma la responsabilità dei piloti non e' attribuita al Maggiore Katsuragi? Prima di agire in qualsiasi modo bisognerebbe attendere il suo   
arriv…" 

"Sergente Nagaiki, so benissimo a chi spetta una simile responsabilità all'interno della base. Ma le ricordo che ad aver conferito un simile ruolo al Maggiore   
Katsuragi sono stato io. E come io gliel'ho conferito, io stesso posso anche sottrarglielo qualsiasi momento lo voglia…" Il militare sentì la pelle d'oca espandersi su   
tutto il suo corpo di fronte ad una simile risposta di Gendo. Desolatissimo, l'uomo improvviso' un saluto militare, cercando di attenuare la situazione 

"A…ai suoi ordini, comandante!" 

Il capo supremo della base ignoro' completamente il gesto dell'uomo, e girando i tacchi si addentro' presso il corridoio interno della base, fino a quando la sua figura   
non scomparve nell'oscurità. 

"Cristo, Kakeru! Sei diventato completamente matto?!!?" Esclamo' il secondo militare rimproverando il suo collega per l'imprudenza commessa. "Come hai osato   
obiettare proprio le parole del Comandante?!!" Continuo'. 

Il militare scrollo' le braccia "Mi dispiace…e' stato più forte di me…" Rispose desolato mentre liberava la ragazzina dalle manette che le impedivano qualsiasi   
movimento con le mani. 

Il militare sospiro', riponendo in una delle tasche della sua tuta mimetica le manette tolte al First Children "Non sai che un simile affronto avrebbe potuto farti   
degradare!? Sei stato fortunato ad averlo trovato così magnanimo!" 

L'uomo annuì "Già…comunque sia, la cosa continua a sorprendermi, Chiba…" Mormoro' a bassa voce, iniziando a condurre la ragazzina lungo il corridoio. "Per   
quale motivo il comandante ha voluto fare questa eccezione?" 

"Ma pensa agli affari tuoi, Kakeru! In certi affari e' meglio non immischiarsi…se il comandante ha voluto una cosa simile vorrà dire che ci sono i suoi buoni motivi   
per farlo!" 

Le parole dei due uomini giunsero violente ed inestimabili alle orecchie della ragazzina che stavano conducendo…   
Le mani di Rei, adesso libere, si chiusero in due pugni stretti e tremanti di due sentimenti che lei stessa sconosceva…   
Forse era Rabbia, forse paura, forse tristezza…fatto sta che non poteva far nulla per evitare una simile quanto orribile sensazione…   
Sensazione che aveva provato anche quell'ultima sera a casa sua…   
Chissà quante volte ancora l'avrebbe dovuta provare…   
Chissà se un giorno sarebbe finita…   
I due uomini continuarono a parlare tra di loro, ma le loro parole adesso giungevano alle sue orecchie come se fossero pronunciate in una lingua straniera..   
Apparivano incomprensibili… 

Rei alzo' il volto, guardando di fronte a se il lungo corridoio che vi si presentava…   
Aveva fallito. La sua fuga era fallita.   
E ciò stava a significare che ancora una volta, sarebbe successo…forse… 

Fine terzo capitolo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 4° Capitolo: Oyasumi Nasai, Rei...

Souls Conspiracy 

Capitolo 4 

"Oyasumi nasai, Rei…" 

Solitudine: una sensazione che difficilmente si riesce a sopportare a lungo.   
Una sensazione che chiunque cerca di allontanare. Ma nel caso di Rei Ayanami, quella sensazione rappresentava più che altro una logorante attesa , paragonabile a quella di un condannato a morte in attesa che la condanna venisse eseguita. 

I suoi occhi spiccavano nel buio dell'ufficio di Gendo come due rubini. Era li, seduta sul divanetto di pelle ancora coperto dal cellofan. Era libera di muoversi, ma non si era sbattuta un solo istante da quando era stata condotta in quella sala. Non un sibillo, non un movimento…   
L'unica cosa che dimostrava la sua presenza all'interno della stanza era il rumore lieve e quasi forzato dei suoi respiri, poi per il resto, attorno a se vi era nient'altro che il buio e il silenzio… 

Silenzio esterno ovviamente, perché al contrario, dentro di se, una valanga di pensieri e di ricordi affollavano la sua mente ininterrottamente. Pensieri pungenti, che malgrado ciò che le persone pensavano di lei, riuscivano in qualche modo a scalfirla e a farle mostrare quelle emozioni che sino a poco tempo riusciva a trattenere rilegate all'interno di se…   
Portò istintivamente le mani sulla sua testa, come se volesse arrestare lo scorrere di tutti quei ricordi che la facevano soffrire così tanto… 

"N-no.." Proferì queste parole senza che lei stessa se ne rendesse conto…   
Era tutto così strano negli ultimi tempi…ma cosa stava succedendo?? Si sentiva fragile…molto più fragile di prima…   
Un bicchiere di cristallo posto sul bordo del tavolo e pronto a cadere per terra alla prima occasione, frantumandosi completamente… 

Basta… era stanca del silenzio…era stanca di soffrire… 

Si strinse in se stessa ancora di più, cingendo le sue ginocchia con le braccia e poggiandovi su la testa…   
Tremava. Forse di freddo, o forse di paura… 

Improvvisamente, uno scricchiolio irruppe nel silenzio della stanza. La porta si era aperta.   
Questo particolare servì per distrarre la ragazzina dai suoi pensieri. Si desto' dalla sua posizione, sciogliendo la stretta con cui stringeva le sue ginocchia, e torno' a sedersi composta. D'istinto alzo' il viso, e rivolse lo sguardo a colui che era di fronte a se: Gendo Ikari. Finalmente era arrivato… 

La figura lugubre e placida del comandante si intonava perfettamente all'ambiente scuro della stanza. Supero' appena la soglia della porta, mentre con una mano lentamente la richiuse alle sue spalle, provocando un grande botto. Era tutto così monotono..   
Tutto così terribilmente preciso alle volte precedenti… 

Anche le emozioni di Rei erano identiche a quelle delle volte precedenti. Sapeva bene ciò che l'aspettava adesso…   
Bastavano solo pochi movimenti da parte sua…avrebbe pensato a tutto lui, come al solito… 

La ragazzina lo fissava intensamente. Quasi non riusciva a scostare gli occhi da lui. Questa scena l'aveva vissuta tante volte, ma adesso, adesso che aveva capito, non riusciva più a considerarla come un evento di classica routine… 

Evidentemente a lei era stata riservata una punizione 'diversa' per la sua fuga… 

L'uomo non si sbatte' dalla sua posizione iniziale. Teneva la mano destra in tasca , l'altra invece era a penzoloni lungo i suoi fianchi. Il suo viso elideva qualsiasi tipo di emozione. Semplicemente si stava limitando a fissare la ragazzina fuggiasca…. 

I secondi passarono lenti come le ore, ed ancora una volta, il tempo sembro' fermarsi negli istanti in cui avvenne quello scambio di sguardi… 

Improvvisamente pero' la situazione sembro' cambiare… 

"Perché…" La voce grave e placata di Gendo attraverso' velocemente la stanza, spezzando in questo modo il silenzio glaciale che vi regnava sovrano… "…perché hai fatto una cosa simile, Rei?…" Continuo', questa volta senza la minima sosta. 

Rei non rispose, ma sospiro'. Sospiro' profondamente con un respiro rotto, mentre le sue mani strinsero nervosamente i lembi della gonna della sua uniforme scolastica che ancora indossava. Fu il silenzio quindi a dare risposta all'uomo al posto suo. Ma evidentemente questa risposta da Gendo non fu gradita, infatti aggrotto' le sopracciglia, e decise di ripetere ancora una volta la domanda, affinché potesse trovare una risposta migliore. 

"Perché?" Un tono di voce talmente monotono e meccanico si attribuiva meglio ad un Evangelion, più che ad un essere umano come, almeno in teoria, lo era Gendo. 

Rei si addentrò in alcuni secondi di concentrazione. Di fronte ad un simile richiamo avrebbe dovuto rispondere per forza. "Non…lo so…"   


Gendo non si mosse di un solo millimetro di fronte alla risposta della ragazzina. La sua figura sembrava quasi fondersi con le tenebre dell'ambiente buio e freddo. La luce della luna filtrante dalla finestra, che fino ad allora era risultata l'unica fonte di illuminazione della stanza, venne improvvisamente oscurata dal passaggio di alcune nuvole notturne vagabonde, e questo particolare sembrò collaborare con l'atmosfera del momento, aumentando in questo modo anche l'ansia del First Children. 

"Perché…mi fai questo, Yui?…" Il timbro di voce del comandante non muto' da quello precedentemente usato, ma sta volta le sue parole risuonarono particolarmente allarmanti nell'anima di Rei, che ancora una volta sentì dei brividi scorrere lungo il suo corpo, ed il suo cuore tornare a battere ai cento all'ora. 

"Io…non sono Yui…" Ayanami rimase calma . Anche se la sua era, come al solito, una calma forzata. Erano rare le volte in cui si opponeva alle parole del Comandante Ikari. Anche se ovviamente, sapeva benissimo che il suo consenso o il suo dissenso non sarebbero valsi più di tanto. Ne aveva avuto la prova più volte… 

Ed aveva ragione. Quelle parole infatti risultarono del tutto trasparenti per Gendo, che alzando, come al suo solito, gli occhiali sul suo naso, ripete' ancora una volta la sua domanda "Te ne sei andata una volta, Yui…non permetterò che succeda un'altra volta.." 

"Io non sono Yui!!!" Rei alzo' di colpo la testa verso Gendo nel momento in cui esclamo' queste parole. Nell'aumentare il suo tono di voce, due lacrime involontariamente scesero giù dai suoi occhi, lacrime di rabbia, ovviamente. Rabbia che finalmente stava trovando a poco a poco uno sfogo. La ragazzina si strinse in se stessa nuovamente, quasi spaventandosi della sua reazione imprevista. Ma cosa diavolo le stava succedendo? Cos'era quel tremore che avvertiva? Cos'era quel nodo alla gola che non voleva scendere? Cos'era che l'aveva spinta ad obiettare proprio le parole del Comandante Ikari? Colui che fino a poco tempo fa era in grado di manipolarla a suo piacimento come se fosse un burattino, senza ricevere la minima resistenza da parte sua?…Era forse paura? Ma paura di cosa?…Perché?… 

Rei abbandonò i suoi pensieri quando improvvisamente inizio ad udire il passo lento e pesante del comandante farsi sempre più vicino a se. Alzo' gli occhi istintivamente per scrutare ciò che stava accadendo, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di farsi un resoconto della situazione, quando improvvisamente sentì una forte stretta cingerle le spalle, mentre il comandante con l'altra mano libera tiro' fuori dalle tasche un fazzoletto di stoffa inumidito lo pressò con forza sul suo viso . Rei fece in tempo ad avvertire l'odore dell'insolita sostanza, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Il cloroformio aveva già iniziato a compiere il suo dovere… 

Non disse niente, mentre la sua vista andava appannandosi ad una velocità impressionante, ed i suoi muscoli sembravano essersi improvvisamente paralizzati. Semplicemente, sposto' il suo sguardo su colui che stava compiendo l'azione, ovvero, il Comandante Ikari…   
I suoi occhi incrociarono ancora una volta i suoi…le sembrarono distanti, troppo distanti…   
Nel giro di pochi secondi la stanza sembro' come iniziare e girare vorticosamente intorno a se, fino a quando il suo sguardo divenne bianco e le sue palpebre si chiusero, negandogli la possibilità di vedere oltre… 

Ad evitarle la caduta, ancora una volta fu la forte stretta di Gendo Ikari che velocemente accolse tra le sue braccia il suo corpo inerme, con un'estrema quando inaspettata delicatezza. Lentamente stese il corpo esile della ragazzina prima vi sensi sul divano dov'era seduta 

La guardava. Guardava quel viso che nonostante fosse privo di sensi mostrava ancora un'espressione quasi sofferente, diversa da quelle abituali… 

Lentamente, la mano destra di Gendo arrivo' a solcare quel viso pallido e triste, mentre la sua mente lo riportava indietro nel tempo…lontano ,lontano…   
Anni trascorsi ormai da tanto tempo, e che mai più sarebbero tornati…lo sapeva bene…eppure non sarebbe più riuscito ad accettare una simile situazione… 

Mosse la mano sul viso della ragazza, iniziando ad accarezzare lentamente sue gote, mentre il suo sguardo, aldilà delle lenti scure, andava ricoprendosi di malinconia. 

"Yui-chan…"Bisbiglio' ancora l'uomo, ricordando il nome della sua amata moglie scomparsa… "Non sei riuscita a perdonarmi, vero?…" Continuo' ancora. 

Nonostante la ragazzina dai capelli azzurri fosse travagliata dal devastante effetto del cloroformio, una lacrima di cristallo fuoriuscì ancora dai suoi occhi bagnati, attraversando lentamente il suo viso, per andare, infine, a cadere sulle dita coperte dai guanti bianchi del comandante Ikari… 

Gendo ritrasse la mano dal viso della ragazzina, ed inizio' a fissare la piccola macchiolina lasciata dalla lacrima di Rei. Stava piangendo ancora una volta…   
Rivolse ancora una volta il suo sguardo su quella creatura innocente priva di conoscenza. Era così vulnerabile ed indifesa…   
Si sporse in avanti, questa volta pero' racchiudendo il viso della ragazzina con entrambe le sue mani 

"Non accadrà mai più, Yui…" Bisbiglio'. Lentamente il suo viso si avvicino' sempre di più verso a quello del First Children, lentamente ed inconsciamente, il comandante lascio' che questa forza lo guidasse, così, in men che non si dica, le labbra dell'uomo erano quasi giunte alla loro destinazione predesignata : le labbra della ragazzina dai capelli azzurri. Chiuse gli occhi anche lui, immaginando già il momento in cui avrebbe sfiorato quelle labbra rosee, talmente simili a quelli di Yui… 

"COMANDANTE IKARI!!!" 

Quest'esclamazione improvvisa, unita con il tonfo sordo della porta d'ingresso che venne spalancata d'improvviso, riuscì a mettere fine alle ambigue intenzioni di Gendo. Qualcuno era entrato nella stanza. 

L'uomo si scosto' velocemente dal viso della ragazzina, cercando di ricomporsi nel minor tempo possibile onde evitare che colui che vi era entrato potesse sospettare la minima cosa… o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire colei… 

Il comandante squadro' dalla testa ai piedi la donna dai capelli corvini che lentamente riprendeva fiato poggiata alla maniglia della porta. "Qual è il problema, Maggiore Katsuragi?…" Domando' il comandante Ikari cercando di mostrare la più totale indifferenza. 

In effetti, i veloci movimenti compiuti dall'uomo nel momento in cui fece la sua entrata, disegnarono sul volto di Misato un'espressione di perplessità. L'idea che essi fossero il modo più veloce di occultare un qualcosa ai suoi occhi sorvolo' i suoi pensieri…   
Pero', non ebbe neanche il tempo di rifletterci sopra, quando si ricordò improvvisamente del motivo prioritario per cui si trovava li. E a riportarglielo alla mente fu proprio la vista del First Children dormiente sul divano accanto al Comandante… 

"…Rei…" Mormoro' con un tono di voce quasi impercettibile. Alzo' lo sguardo verso il comandante, ed assunse un'espressione autoritaria. "Comandante Ikari, scusi il ritardo. Ero qui per…" 

"Immagino benissimo il motivo per cui lei è qui, Maggiore Katsuragi…" Gendo Ikari bloccò in questo modo le parole della ragazza, avvicinandosi lentamente verso di lei. 

"Sara' meglio trasferire la nostra discussione in un altro posto, Maggiore . Per il momento la tranquillità è l'unica cosa di cui ha bisogno…" L'uomo volto' il suo viso verso l'interno della sala dove vi dormiva Rei, e da questo gesto, la ragazza capì appunto a chi erano riferite le sue parole. 

Misato torno' a guardare il Comandante, ed annuì, mentre proseguiva con passo lento attraverso l'uscita della stanza. Gendo imito' i gesti del Maggiore, ma prima di chiudere dietro di se la porta, volle dare ancora una volta un'occhiata alla ragazzina che giaceva sul divano. 

"Oyasumi Nasai, Rei…(*) " 

Il primo rumore che attraverso' le orecchie di Gendo Ikari nel momento in cui chiuse alle sue spalle la porta d'ingresso, fu il rumore della suola dello stivaletto sinistro del Maggiore che sbatteva nervosamente contro il pavimento; segno che la sua pazienza stava per esaurirsi… 

Lo sguardo della ragazza infatti mostrava un'incredibile determinazione e caparbietà. Si sa, normalmente quando Misato si metteva una cosa in testa, dissuaderla sarebbe stata un'impresa difficile per chiunque; ma in quest'occasione invece, dissuaderla sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile… 

Misato si schiarì la voce, assumendo un'espressione ancora più professionale. 

"Comandante Ikari…" Esclamo' , prendendo per prima la parola "Sono arrivata il piu' velocemente possibile. Mi scusi ancora per il ritardo apportato…" 

"Non importa, Maggiore Katsuragi. L'importante che lei adesso sia qui…" Il comandante Ikari pronuncio' queste parole scontante quasi come se neanche lui si rendesse conto di cio' che in realtà stava dicendo. Ormai frasi del genere potevano essere considerate 'abitudinarie', così come erano abitudinarie anche le risposte… 

"La ringrazio per la sua comprensione." Rispose la donna con fare militaresco. In occasioni diverse si sarebbe persino soffermata in altre sottigliezze, quel giorno però, decise di tagliare corto, e di passare direttamente ai fatti. C'era ben poco da perdere tempo.. 

"Comandante, gradirei che lei mi informi sulla situazione…" Mormoro' il Maggiore, incrociando le braccia. "Quali sono le cause che hanno condotto Rei ad un simile comportamento?" 

La domanda di Misato esigeva una risposta. E Gendo non poteva di certo evitarla… 

"Nel momento in cui ha fatto il suo rientro alla base, la ragazza era completamente priva di forze e, come ha potuto ben vedere anche lei, adesso sta riposando…" Rispose inespressivo Ikari, non lasciandosi minimamente influenzare dalle paure che in realtà dentro di se brulicavano… 

Di certo il fatto che Misato lo abbia colto in flagrante assieme alla ragazzina non giocava a suo favore, ma avrebbe saputo ben sfruttare una simile situazione. Sfruttarla fino ad un certo punto, perché probabilmente nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto prevedere tutte le mosse dell'astuto Maggiore. E conoscendola, Misato non si sarebbe di certo accontentata di una semplice risposta sbrigativa… 

Misato sospirò "Capisco. Quali sono le sue condizioni?" Domandò prontamente la donna cercando di mostrarsi ancora meno espressiva dell'uomo. 

A quelle ultime parole della donna, qualcosa in Gendo cambiò. Ma soltanto al suo interno, perché ovviamente il suo esterno era come avvolto in guscio che lo elideva da qualsiasi tipo di emozione umana… 

La risposta non volle venir fuori dalle labbra del Comandante così facilmente come solitamente si sarebbe immaginato, ma nonostante ciò, il giovane Maggiore non sembrava mostrare alcun segno di cedimento a proposito. Era davvero una donna che sapeva svolgere bene il suo lavoro. Gendo lo riconobbe… 

Non fu possibile per Misato comprendere il motivo di quella lunga pausa, né tanto meno riuscì a comprendere la miriade di pensieri che affollarono la mente del comandante in quel periodo di riflessione, ad ogni modo, la risposta sarebbe arrivata… 

"Non accertate. Attualmente le sue condizioni non sono state accertate." Gendo pronunciò queste parole quasi come se volesse renderle più sfuggenti ed telegrafiche possibili. 

Il viso di Misato passò improvvisamente dalla decisione alla perplessità più assoluta. "Non…accertate?" 

Fingendo quasi di non aver sentito le ultime parole della ragazza, Gendo Ikari si voltò istintivamente verso il corridoio, lasciando di spalle il confuso Maggiore. 

"Adesso se permette, avrei da fare…" L'uomo cercò in questo modo di liquidare Katsuragi, mentre disinteressatamente iniziava a compiere i primi passi lungo il corridoio che in breve tempo l'avrebbe condotto presso altri luoghi della base…   


"C-COME SAREBBE A DIRE NON ACCERTATE!?!?" L'improvviso urlo di Misato echeggiò per tutto il corridoio metallico. Proprio non riusciva credeva proprio alle sue orecchie; Sapeva benissimo che sarebbe bastato una semplice sottigliezza in uno dei piloti a mettere in subbuglio l'intero staff medico della base, e adesso proprio il Comandante assoluto della base le voleva far credere di non avere ancora verificato le condizioni di un Children coinvolto in una fuga notturna?? 

A quel richiamo, Gendo Ikari smise lentamente di camminare. 

"Maggiore Katsuragi…"Mormorò. L'uomo non si voltò nemmeno quando iniziò ad udire il passo svelto e deciso di Misato farsi strada verso di lui alle sue spalle. Le sue paure erano, evidentemente, fondate. Il Maggiore Katsuragi non si sarebbe accontentato di una semplice risposta spicciola… 

"Comandante, ha almeno idea di quello che è successo a Rei!?!?" Esclamò la donna in preda a tutte le furie. "Quella ragazza per tutta la notte non è stata al Luna Park! Rei è stata chissà dove senza che nessuno di noi ne fosse al corrente! E questo non lo ritiene un buon motivo per far si che la ragazza venga visitata??? Potrebbe riportare ferite, o ancor peggio delle fratt…" 

Misato non riuscì a terminare il suo discorso, perché prima di quanto potesse immaginare, Gendo Ikari si stancò di starsene li ad ascoltare di spalle il discorso riprensivo che la ragazza gli stava facendo… 

"Basta così, Maggiore Katsuragi! Non ho intenzione di discutere con lei di questo, né tanto meno lei ha il diritto di parlarmi con questo tono mettendo in discussione la mia volontà…." Di fronte a simili parole, Misato non poté fare altro che stringere pugni e denti e tacere davanti alla volontà del suo superiore. In effetti era vero; venire a conoscenza di informazioni di questo tipo non rientravano assolutamente nei suoi diritti all'interno di questa organizzazione…   
Però, anche questa volta, il giovane Maggiore mise da parte il suo grado militare, e cercando con un grande sforzo di addolcire il suo tono di voce in modo di renderlo più magnanimo, si rivolse nuovamente all'uomo. 

"Chiedo scusa, Comandante Ikari. Non era nelle mie intenzioni mettere in discussione un suo ordine. Però…è realmente convinto della sua scelta?… 

Gendo Ikari voltò lentamente il suo viso, preparandosi ad enunciare un'altra delle sue risposte fredde ed in esaurienti. 

"Sicurissimo …." Mormorò con tono duro ed autoritario. Ignorando l'espressione insoddisfatta del Maggiore, il Comandante riprese il suo cammino, percorrendo lentamente il corridoio con passo grave e tranquillo…   
Chissà se era veramente così tranquillo anche nel suo interno… 

Misato, ora più che mai, sentiva il desiderio di prenderlo a pugni per il trattamento che le aveva riservato, ma ancora una volta, la donna dovette sopprimere questo suo scatto d'ira, e sospirando, imboccò anche lei il corridoio di metallo, procedendo però dalla direzione inversa da quella di Gendo… 

Apparentemente, tutto sembrava scorrere liscio come l'olio, o forse come lacrime; Lacrime che inconsciamente continuavano a solcare le guance pallide di Rei, immersa nelle tenebre della stanza.   
Sola…   
Ormai era solo una questione di tempo; sarebbe successo, se lo sentiva… 

*~*~* 

-7.30 AM- Appartamento di Misato: 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

Per Shinji, quello decisamente non era stato il miglior risveglio della sua vita; Era riuscito ad ignorare l'incessante rumore della sveglia, nonché i fastidiosissimi raggi del sole che penetravano attraverso le veneziane della finestra, ma di certo non era riuscito ad ignorare a lungo quello strano animaletto pennuto e starnazzante che gli stava salterellando sullo addosso da qualche minuto! 

"QUEAAAAAACK!! QUEAAAAAAAACK!! QUEEEEAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK!!!!!!!^O^" Era questo il verso che l'allegro pinguino produceva mentre, per niente intimorito dall'urlo di Shinji, continuava a salterellare soddisfatto del suo operato. 

Probabilmente era stato il sonno ad averlo fatto reagire in quel modo talmente esagerato, ma fatto sta che Shinchan si ritrovò improvvisamente come paralizzato dallo spavento nell'angolino del suo letto che più distava dal rumoroso animale, riprendendo fiato lentamente. 

"P…Pen-Pen…MA COSA DIAVOLO FAI!?!" Esclamò adirato il ragazzino, mentre lentamente andava riprendendosi dallo spavento. Di fronte a quel rimprovero, e all'espressione minacciosa di Shinji, il piccolo pinguino smise subito di salterellare, assumendo però un'espressione non molto differente da quella del ragazzo. 

"Gggggggg..QUEACK!!!!!" Prima che Shinji potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, il forte becco dell'insolito animale domestico afferrò la gamba del suo pigiama trascinando a forza il povero ragazzo giù dal letto. 

"Ok, Ok, Pen-Pen! Ho capito, mi alzo!" Esclamò il Third Children assecondando il pinguino, e scendendo frastornato giù dal letto. Strano. Di solito la mattina PenPen riservava un simile comportamento con la sua originaria padroncina, perché quella mattina aveva preso di mira proprio lui? 

Il ragazzino sorrise, mentre lentamente si chinò per prendere tra le sue braccia il chiassoso animaletto della sua tutrice. 

"Non riesco proprio ad abituarmi ad avere tra i piedi uno strano animale come te!" Esclamò scherzosamente facendosi strada verso la cucina.   
Gia…   
La cucina.. 

Fu proprio la visione di quella stanza che riportarono alla mente di Shinji, ancora fresca di sonno, gli ultimi importanti avvenimenti che quella sera lo avevano coinvolto… 

*Ayanami…* Il cognome di Rei sorvolò inavvertitamente la mente di Shinji quando gli occhi del ragazzino si posarono sul telefono cordless di Misato, ancora poggiato sul tavolo dalla sera precedente. 

Già. Ayanami. La ragazza dai capelli azzurri. A quanto pare per una volta era stata al centro delle attenzioni di tutta l'intera base della Nerv…   
Proprio lei, che ogni giorno eseguiva quasi meccanicamente tutto ciò che le veniva detto di fare, era addirittura scomparsa.   
Completamente dissolta nel nulla… 

*Cosa c'è, Ayanami?…Forse la tua immagine era troppo pura per continuare a vivere in un mondo così corrotto?…* Non sapeva neanche lui da dove fosse saltato fuori un simile pensiero profondo di prima mattina, ma di certo questo bastò a Shinji per fargli capire che avrebbe fatto meglio a sbrigarsi e a darsi una bella sciacquata al viso al più presto! 

A riportare con i piedi per terra il ragazzino, fu ancora una volta l'inevitabile furia del pinguino che stava cingendo tra le sue braccia. 

"Queack! Queack!" Esclamò arrabbiato l'animale. 

Shinji abbandonò di colpo i suoi pensieri, e rivolse ancora una volta lo sguardo al frettoloso pennuto "Si, ho capito PenPen! Adesso ti preparo la colazione, contento?" Esclamò il ragazzo, assecondando il suo piccolo amico ed avvicinandosi al frigorifero dove vi era riposto il suo cibo.   
Nell'avvicinarsi al frigo, il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di non notare le due lattine di birra vuote riverse sul pavimento, che Misato aveva consumato qualche ora fa, prima di ricevere la telefonata di Ritsuko di cui lui ne era completamente ignaro… 

Il ragazzo si fissò a guardare le due lattine, cercando di capire in che occasione fossero state consumate. Poi, dopo una breve riflessione interiore scosse la testa sbuffando. 

*A quanto pare Misato-san ha già consumato la sua colazione …* Pensò, mentre si chinava per raccogliere le due lattine e riporle nell'immondizia. PenPen guardava il ragazzino con sguardo interrogativo, probabilmente non capiva quello che diceva, ma se non fosse stato un pinguino avrebbe voluto veramente spiegare la verità dei fatti. Di come Misato fosse caduta nelle mani dello sconforto, di come si stava ingozzando di birra, e di come quella semplice telefonata riuscì a farle trovare quel barlume di speranza che sembrava averla dimenticata…   
PenPen abbandonò qualsiasi cattivo pensiero quando il Third Children si chinò per porgergli la sua ciotola colma di pesce: la migliore colazione che un pinguino potesse desiderare! 

"Mangia, e buon appetito PenPen!^_^" Esclamò sorridendo il ragazzino. Il pinguino non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si lanciò scatenato contro la ciotola, trangugiando come un matto tutto il pesce contenuto che ben presto venne dimezzato. Shinji lo guardava allibito; era sempre uno spasso vedere PenPen ingozzarsi in quel modo. 

Shinji poggiò per terra la consueta lattina di birra di PenPen "Continuo a dire che tu e Misato vi siete proprio trovati!…" Esclamò, mentre realizzava che sotto sotto, il modo di mangiare del Maggiore Katsuragi non era poi così differente da quello del suo animale 'domestico' ! 

Ikari-kun lasciò che il pinguino continuasse a divorare allegramente la sua colazione, mentre lentamente iniziò a dirigersi verso il tavolo, controllando sul cordless se vi fossero chiamate perse in assenza: il risultato che però ebbe non lo rese felice. Nessuna chiamata persa. Era questo il verdetto. 

Il ragazzino sospirò gravemente: Sperava almeno di trovare qualche chiamata in assenza che avrebbe potuto dargli qualche illusione in più su cui aggrapparsi, ma neanche questo suo desiderio fu soddisfatto…   
Shinji scosse la testa mentre riponeva il cordless sul tavolo. Tutto ciò che era successo la sera precedente gli sembrava un sogno. Niente di più. Di solito era abituato a nascondersi nei sogni fuggendo dalla realtà, ma adesso invece proprio non ci riusciva…   
Rei Ayanami.   
Nel momento in cui aveva ripreso conoscenza tra le sue braccia, per un attimo gli era sembrata diversa: Differente dalla classica ragazzina misteriosa che quasi stendeva a credere avesse delle emozioni. Gli era sembrata fragile; si. Proprio lei che andava incontro alle battaglie contro gli Angeli con la stessa tranquillità di una persona che va a bersi un aperitivo ad un bar, gli era sembrata fragile, debole, e soprattutto molto indifesa… 

Il suo viso non era inespressivo come al solito; al contrario, sembrava proprio spaventato… 

*Avevi paura…e sei fuggita…* Pensò il ragazzo, mentre riponeva la sua colazione all'interno della cartella. 

*…In fondo, non siamo poi così diversi…* 

I pensieri del ragazzo sulla fuga di Rei erano talmente intensi che quasi non si rese conto di quanto tempo in realtà fosse passato…   
Riacquistò la cognizione del tempo soltanto quando l'uccellino dell'orologio a cucù di Misato schizzò fuori dalle piccole ante di legno ed emettendo il suo classico verso che stava a segnare l'inizio della nuova ora: 8.00 AM 

"OH MAMMA!!!! E' TARDISSIMO!!!" Urlò il ragazzo portando le mani sul viso dallo shock. La scuola distava un bel po' dall'appartamento dove viveva assieme alla sua tutrice, ed era proprio questo ciò che preoccupava di più il ragazzino: L'idea di passare l'intera mattinata fuori dall'aula con due secchi d'acqua in mano non l'attirava minimamente, ed era per questo che doveva fare in fretta e cercare di non fare tardi ulteriormente! 

Alla velocità della luce, Shinji si precipitò in bagno, e subito dopo, ancora bagnato, scappò verso camera sua indossando alla meno peggio l'uniforme scolastica. 

"Oh merda!!!" Esclamò, quando nell'annodare i lacci delle sue scarpe da tennis, uno di essi si spezzò restandogli in mano…^^;   
' La gatta frettolosa ha fatto i gattini ciechi…'   
Mai meglio di allora avrebbe potuto adattare un proverbio ad una simile situazione… 

"Dannazione, non ce la farò mai ad arrivare in tempo!!" Velocemente, il ragazzo cercò alla meno peggio di sistemare la scarpa, e quando riuscì a risolvere l'antipatica situazione in cui era inceppato, grazie ad un briciolo di misericordia del Signore, prima che potesse succedergli chissà cos'altro, si precipitò come un osannato nel corridoio della casa che avrebbe rappresentato la striscia d'inizio per la sua maratona verso la scuola. 

Prima di raggiungere la porta però, Shinji, continuando a tenere il ritmo della sua corsa, bussò un paio di volte sullo shoji (**) della camera della sua tutrice, per poi scappare verso la porta: 

"Signorina Misato, Guardi che è tardi! Io vado a scuola!! Veda di non fare tardi al lavoro anche lei!!" Esclamò, prima di chiudere alle sue spalle la porta dell'appartamento. 

Appena fu fuori dall'appartamento, il ragazzino adocchiò istintivamente la rampa di scale sottostante, e vi si gettò contro percorrendo i gradini a quattro a quattro. Generalmente avrebbe preso l'ascensore, ma la fretta con cui andava quella mattina era talmente tale che il tempo d'attesa che avrebbe impiegato l'ascensore a raggiungere il piano sarebbe stato troppo per lui! 

E poi, sgranchirsi le gambe di prima mattina non gli avrebbe fatto di certo male! Anche se continuava a dire ed a ripetere che quella non si trattava decisamente del miglior giorno della sua vita…   
Chissà perché, ma ogni volta che per lui l'aiuto di Misato sarebbe stato opportuno, lei non c'era mai… 

"Dorme, mangia e beve…le uniche differenze che vi sono tra un neonato e Misato-san sono di certo le curve!" Mormorò tra se e se con una nota di ironia. L'influenza di Touji a poco a poco si faceva sentire in lui… 

Anche se in realtà, avrebbe parlato diversamente se solo avesse saputo che quella mattina, la camera del Maggiore Katsuragi era vuota… 

  
*~*~* 

Prima Scuola Media di NeoTokyo-3 

-Ore 8.30 AM- 

Sigh…per la prossima festività avrebbe fatto meglio a chiedere in regalo una bella bicicletta alla Signorina Misato.   
Almeno in situazioni come queste si sarebbe risparmiato certe sfuriate mattiniere… 

Trenta minuto dopo infatti, Shinji arrivò a varcare la soglia della 3-A completamente esausto…   
Per tutta la strada aveva avuto la sensazione che da un momento all'altro il suo cuore sarebbe esploso; e non sapeva proprio spiegarsi come era riuscito ad arrivare sano e salvo a scuola… 

*Aaah…com'è dura la vita di uno studente giapponese!…* 

"Ikari-kun, sei fortunato! Il professore Mokuboshi è assente, ed il supplente non è ancora arrivato…" Vedere il sorriso di Horaki, la piccola quanto autoritaria capoclasse, e sentire le sue parole gentili, per Shinji sarebbe stato di vero conforto in un momento come quello: Il professore Mokuboshi aveva parecchie volte castigato gli alunni ritardatari, e quel giorno aveva temuto anche lui di dover stare fuori dalla porta a reggere i due secchi pieni d'acqua per tutta la mattinata; ma nel momento in cui diede uno sguardo all'intera classe la sua mente fu completamente offuscata: 

*Sogno o son desto?!* Pensò, mentre senza cancellare quell'espressione scioccata dal viso si strofinò gli occhi cercando di capire se era una illusione ottica quella che stava vedendo oppure se realmente, per quanto incredibile, si trattasse della realtà. 

Tutto. Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto. Ma non di ritrovare Rei Ayanami, la ragazzina dai capelli azzurri, la fuggiasca, seduta adesso al suo posto mentre ripassava mentalmente una pagina del libro di testo di storia…   
Tranquillamente… 

"Ayanami…" Le labbra di Shinji proferirono queste parole quasi con timore. Temeva che pronunciandole con più forza l'immagine che aveva di fronte a se sarebbe svanita…   
E invece no…   
Quel richiamo talmente leggiadro si disperse nel nulla in fretta, ma non prima di essere giunto a destinazione… 

La ragazzina dai capelli azzurri alzò il suo viso, e rivolse l'attenzione verso Shinji con lo stesso sguardo del giorno precedente.   
Invariato… 

Non c'era alcun dubbio. Era lei. E non si era trattato di un sogno…   


Fine Capitolo 4 

· * "Oyasumi Nasai" E' il modo in cui i giapponesi augurano la Buona Notte ad una persona ^_^;   
· ** Le "Shoji" sono le ante delle porte giapponesi (quelle scorrevoli)   
  
  



	7. 5° Capitolo : Ed egli disse: vola lontan...

                                                             Souls Conspiracy

- Capitolo 5 : "Ed egli disse : vola lontano, piccolo angelo…"-

NeoTokyo- 3. Prima scuola media statale.

/Classe 3-A

"Quando nel 1429, ormai gran parte della Francia era nelle mani degli inglesi e dei Duchi di Borgogna, una giovinetta di soli diciassette anni, Giovanna D'arco, si presentò al Re, Carlo VII e riuscì a convincerlo che la vittoria sarebbe stata certa se egli avesse reclutato un esercito fra i sudditi e l'avesse tenuto alle proprie dirette dipendenze…_" ()_

"…"

"…"

Massima attenzione.

Era questo tutto ciò che il professor Shinohara esigeva dai suoi alunni ogni qualvolta si ritrovava a dover spiegare dei tratti storici riguardanti l'antico medioevo europeo…

Ma non solo quello. In fondo, richiedeva la stessa identica attenzione su qualsiasi argomento storico egli affrontasse, pena, una grossa e alquanto umiliante punizione fuori dall'aula…

E nelle sue ore, i ragazzi della 2-A della prima scuola media di Neo Tokyo-3,  sapevano bene che un avvenimento del genere non era poi da considerarsi così raro quando mantenere una simile concentrazione su un argomento talmente noioso non era da tutti…

Hikari Horaki, la scrupolosa capoclasse, vegliava con il suo occhio vigile su tutti gli studenti, in cerca di qualche distratto da riprendere prima che il professore potesse accorgersene.

A chi sarebbe toccato oggi reggere i secchi d'acqua lungo il corridoio? Yucchi?  Kazamiyo? Shoko? Minamino? Oppure ancora una volta, fuori dalla classe ci sarebbe finito uno dei 'soliti' ?

L'attenzione della lentigginosa capoclasse si diresse sui due soggetti più 'a rischio '. Ovvero, coloro che non si limitavano soltanto a sbadigliare o a sbuffare…

Sospirò, e scosse la testa sconsolata. Le bastò solo un'occhiata veloce per farle capire che molto probabilmente, la nota sul registro delle punizioni avrebbe avuto come nome Aida e Suzuhara, come al solito…

Kensuke dal suo banco posto in fondo alla classe, emise l'ennesimo sbadiglio..

_Che diamine…è mai possibile che nel 2015 continuino ancora a farci studiare certe stupidaggini anziché illustrarci sulle frontiere che la nuova tecnologia digitale è riuscita a solcare?! _

Chissà quante volte questo pensiero aveva marciato per la sua mente!

Con il mento appoggiato sul bordo del banco, il ragazzo rimosse svogliatamente gli occhiali dal naso, e con un dito strofinò le palpebre semichiuse dei suoi occhi  sempre più vogliosi di ritornare nel mondo dei sogni. Prima di inforcarli di nuovo, il ragazzo volle dare un'occhiata alle lenti in controluce: Era logico che ci vedesse appannato, erano proprio sporchi!

Cribbio, chiunque li avesse visti non avrebbe mai creduto che in realtà l'ultima volta che li aveva ripuliti fosse stata la sera precedente.

Sul suo viso comparve un'espressione di disgusto, e quasi immediatamente, il giovane Aida iniziò a perquisire tutte le tasche dei suoi pantaloni in cerca di qualche salvietta inumidita…

Macché!

Quella mattina era talmente euforico che aveva pensato soltanto a riempirsi le tasche di rullini e acidi fotografici, dimenticandosi completamente di tutto il resto.

Di questa sua svogliataggine però, non ne fu poi così dispiaciuto…

Uno spontaneo ed improvviso sorriso sornione prese possesso delle sue labbra…

Ehehehe…

Altre tre ore, ed avrebbe potuto riscattare il suo tempo perduto ad ascoltare la voce del professor Shinohara con qualcosa di mooooooolto più interessante!

_Altre tre ore di sofferenza, Kensuke. Solo tre ore…_  Iniziò a ripetere tra se e se inconsciamente…

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi…

Tre ore erano pur sempre 180 minuti…

E 180 minuti non sarebbero passati in un batter d'occhio…

Soprattutto se questi 180 minuti li avrebbe dovuti trascorrere in compagnia delle eroiche imprese di Giovanna D'arco, Carlo VII e compagnia bella…

Come se a lui gliene fregasse qualcosa di loro….bah…

In situazioni come queste, Kensuke rimpiangeva proprio di non avere in classe il professor Hiroaki a spiegare ancora una volta una nuova versione delle sue imprese durante il Second Impact. Almeno, se ci fosse stato lui sarebbe potuto uscire liberamente senza che quel tonto mezzo sordo se ne rendesse conto. Ma con il professor Shinohara  proprio non si scherzava…

Sbuffò. Sbuffò ancora Aida, quando dal suo banco posto in fondo alla classe, partì un'occhiata disperata verso uno dei banchi presso la seconda fila, ovvero, il banco del suo amico d'avventura: Touji Suzuhara.

Uno dei pochi che in una situazione come questa sarebbero riusciti a capirlo.

Era incredibile come le loro menti ancora una volta dettero prova della loro perfetta sincronia di pensiero.

Chiamiamola pure coincidenza, se non vogliamo andare oltre con le spiegazioni; fatto sta che non passarono più di due secondi, e Touji Suzuhara, come se stesse avvertendo le sensazioni dell'amico, rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui.

E dal sorriso che mostrò, Kensuke dedusse che l'amico era riuscito persino ad intuire i suoi pensieri, e di cosa 'trattassero'…

Entrambi, ghignarono i denti come due veri e propri volponi. Ma mancava l'intervento di un terzo membro del Clan per completare l'opera, e quel membro non era che a pochi metri da loro: Shinji Ikari.

Quasi accantonando il timore della pericolosa presenza dell'insegnante, i due ragazzi si voltarono verso il banco del 'Signorino Ikari ', in attesa di un suo gesto che avrebbe rappresentato il suo consenso alla ' Missione del giorno '.

Non appena i loro sguardi si indirizzarono verso il timido Ikari realizzando alla fin fine che lo sguardo del ragazzo fosse fisso ed attento verso la cattedra del professore, un grosso sospiro sconsolato travolse contemporaneamente i due studenti…

"Uff…Ikari non cambierà mai…" La voce di Kensuke era riuscita per fortuna, ad attirare l'attenzione solo del destinatario predefinito.

Touji sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. "Naaah…vedrai che dopo la ricreazione rientrerà in classe con una bava da far invidia ad una lumaca!" Continuò l'amico.

"Eheheh! Gia'!"

Lo sguardo del professore si posò sinistro sugli studenti, cercando di scovare il responsabile di quei mormorii di sottofondo. Gli  sguardi perplessi e quasi preoccupati dei ragazzi però, indussero il docente ad ignorare il tutto e continuare con INTERESSANTISSIMA spiegazione…

Scampato il pericolo, Touji sentì il bisogno di  replicare, appoggiando pienamente le parole dell'amico, ma all'ultimo momento dovettero entrambi ritirare ogni pensieri negativo su Shinji quando videro quest'ultimo scostare furtivamente lo sguardo dal professore e dirigerlo verso colei che sedeva all'ultimo banco: La sua pulzella dai capelli azzurri!

Eeeh…come al solito!  Sempre e solo Ayanami!

Per Kensuke e Touji, che Shinji si fosse finalmente accorto dell'esistenza delle donne era già un gran passo avanti! Di certo però avrebbe dovuto allargare i suoi orizzonti: Chissà perché, ma per lui sembrava quasi che vi fosse soltanto una ragazza in tutta la scuola, e che quella ragazza fosse Ayanami.

Di certo in quanto a bellezza non era da gettare, ma probabilmente non si era reso conto che attorno a se vi erano anche delle altre ragazze che in quanto a bellezza non avevano nulla a che invidiare a Rei, e soprattutto, molto, ma molto più disponibili di lei.

 Ma a lui non importava minimamente questo..

E qui i casi sono due: O il Signorino Ikari vedeva solo ad una certa distanza, oppure…..that 's amore!

Cribbio, uno scoop del genere andava comunicato immediatamente a chi di scoop se ne intende!

Fino ad ora lo avevano solo preso in giro, ma adesso poteva ben dire che le cose tra i due andavano proprio solidificandosi. 

Conoscendo a priori il metodo di intercettazione che il professore Shinohara aveva sui piccoli portatili rossi posti sul banco di ogni studente, Kensuke per attirare l'attenzione del suo amico cercò di utilizzare metodi tradizionali: Bisbigliare.

Chissà…con un po' di fortuna alla fine avrebbe scoperto che anche il professore Shinohara soffriva d'udito!

Il risultato finale però fu molto diverso da quello che si aspettava. Ma soprattutto, avrebbe riconosciuto che il caso del professore Hiroaki doveva proprio essere un caso singolo fra i docenti…

"Adesso basta, AIDA!!!"

La voce dell'insegnante risuonò dura e possente come una roccia per tutta la classe, facendo letteralmente gelare il sangue agli studenti.

Touji aprì inconsciamente la bocca, sbattendo più volte le palpebre dallo stupore…

La capoclasse  portò una mano sul viso sconsolata. _Proprio come avevo previsto…_

Ma evidentemente, il più preoccupato doveva essere lui:

Maledizione, l'aveva beccato!

Scattante come un vero e proprio militare, il ragazzo saltò sugli attenti.

"COMANDI, SHINOHARA-SENSEI!!" Esclamò con un cenno militare. In situazioni come queste, gli veniva molto difficile controllare i propri movimenti che fecero calare sulla classe un sottile velo di risatine e mormorii provenienti dagli alunni.

Uniche eccezioni furono l'espressione delusa di Touji, e lo sguardo completamente assente del Third Children…

L'insegnante aggrottò le sopracciglia ed incrociò le braccia "Vogliamo fare gli spiritosi, Aida!? Dove credi di essere, in caserma?!" Esclamò con fare minaccioso.

_Azz…Accidenti, che ho combinato!?!_ Rendendosi finalmente conto della reale pericolosità della situazione, Kensuke cercò di ricomporsi  e di rimediare al suo comportamento completamente fuori dal comune prima che l'insegnante potesse prendere seri provvedimenti contro di lui.

Portò le mani avanti, iniziando a balbettare un qualcosa di indecifrabile "S…Shinohara-sensei! So… Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto, non so cosa mi abbia pres…"

"Visto che siamo così spiritosi, che ne dici di andare a far ridere un po' il Preside, Aida!?" Ignorando totalmente le parole del ragazzo, l'insegnante proseguì nel suo discorso, mentre con una mano iniziò a far scorrere velocemente le pagine del registro che teneva sottobraccio sino a giungere su una pagina ben precisa. Il tutto con una tranquillità ed una  inespressività tale da mettere in notevole agitazione il povero Kensuke.

Il viso di quest'ultimo sbiancò, mentre con un gesto veloce della mano fece saltare un bottoncino dal colletto della sua camicia che sentiva sempre più sudata. Ma non perse le speranze: Era ancora troppo presto per darsi per vinto!

"Ma…Shinohara-sensei…"

…purtroppo però, colui che aveva davanti era il professor Shinohara: E se Dio perdona, il professor Shinohara NO!…

Indicando la porta con la penna con cui aveva appena firmato il rapporto sul registro, ed aggrottando ancor di più gote e sopracciglia, il professor Shinohara si apprestò rivelare a Kensuke la 'sentenza' tra l'altro, piuttosto prevedibile…

"FILA IN PRESIDENZA, KENSUKE AIDA!!

--

Si sa, nella vita c'è sempre la prima volta.

E quella, per Kensuke, fu la prima volta che si trovò ad attendere in presidenza l'arrivo del preside.

Conosceva quella stanza solo perché più di una volta si era offerto di accompagnare Touji. Lui si che era ormai divenuto un 'cliente abituale' del preside. Ma proprio lui no, non c'era mai finito…

E chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto il preside nel sentire che un faccino da secchione come il suo aveva adottato un comportamento talmente indisciplinato da costringere l'insegnante a spedirlo dritto dritto verso il suo ufficio…

Il professore era talmente arrabbiato che Touji non ebbe neanche il coraggio di chiedergli il permesso da poterlo accompagnare, così, i suoi unici compagni del momento erano il ricordo del grasso rimprovero dell'insegnante di storia, e il peso morale del rapporto riprensivo sul registro di classe…

Ci pensò e ripenso mille volte da quando era arrivato li, ma proprio non riusciva a spiegare il motivo del suo comportamento talmente stupido di fronte all'insegnante…

Come aveva potuto rispondere con un ironico saluto militare ad un  rimprovero?! Diamine, che cosa c'era al posto dello zucchero nel caffellatte che aveva bevuto quella mattina??

Ogni qualvolta venisse rimproverato riusciva sempre ad evitare note e rapporti dal preside divulgandosi con una serie di inchini e scuse che sarebbero riusciti ad intenerire l'animo di qualsiasi professore, quindi per quale motivo quella mattina aveva agito in quel modo talmente inopportuno?

Era forse la noia che lo aveva fatto parlare così senza ragionare? Oppure…il pensiero dei rullini fotografici…?

Quasi quasi sul viso di Kensuke stava per riaffiorare nuovamente quel sorrisetto malizioso di poco prima, ma velocemente, il ragazzo cercò di cancellarlo dal suo viso scuotendo la testa in modo da cacciare via il più presto possibile questi cattivi pensieri.

"Accidenti, Kensuke! Oggi hai proprio voglia di finire nei guai eh!? Invece di pensare a certe cose, sarebbe meglio se ti concentrassi su ciò che dovrai dire al preside a tua discolpa!"

Cribbio…Ora parlava pure da solo…

Era un caso disperato, lo riconobbe!

All'inizio fu impressione, ma l'improvviso cigolio della porta posta alle sue spalle seguito subito dopo dal rumore dell'ingranaggio che tornò nuovamente  a chiudersi, confermò il presentimento al ragazzo. Qualcuno era entrato. E quel qualcuno immaginava già chi era…

Istintivamente, il ragazzo si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona posta di fronte alla scrivania del preside, e con le mani giunte all'altezza del mento, e con gli occhi serrati il ragazzo si preparò a pronunciare il discorso in sua discolpa.

"Mi…MIASSUMOTUTTALARESPONSABILITADIQUANTOESUCCESSOMAMICREDASIGNORPRESIDECHENONAVVERRAMAIPIUUNACOSASIMILE!!!!!!! " Esclamò tutto d'un fiato con voce pietosa e caritatevole. Ancora una parola, e sentiva che sarebbe caduto per terra implorando aria. I suoi polmoni erano proprio allo stremo.

Rimase nella stessa posizione anche mentre riprendeva fiato, in attesa che il preside rispondesse alle sue parole…

Che tipo di risposta gli avrebbe dato? Sarebbe piombato anche lui in una serie di rimproveri e punizioni, oppure semplicemente avrebbe liquidato la faccenda con un classico 'per questa volta sei perdonato,  tornatene pure  in classe ma che non avvenga più…' ?

Il ragazzo avrebbe immaginato di tutto, tranne che il vocione grosso e pesante del preside venisse sostituito da una vocina sottile ed aggrazziata tipicamente femminile…

"Sei Kensuke Aida?"

A quel richiamo, Kensuke sentì come le braccia della Dea Fortuna cingerlo e farlo suo velocemente. Dopo aver acquisito una bella dose di sicurezza interiore, il ragazzo aprì lentamente gli occhi disciogliendosi dalla posizione rigida che aveva acquisito, e con suo grande stupore, di fronte a se, vide la signorina Obana, una delle segretarie.

"S…si…" Rispose confusamente il giovane Aida. La signorina Obana non da considerare una gran bellezza, ma in quel momento, per Kensuke, fu la donna più bella di tutto il creato!

"Il professor Shinohara mi ha comunicato che avresti dovuto avere un colloquio con il preside, ma purtroppo il preside oggi è assente per impegni urgenti di lavoro, quindi ti riceverà un altro giorno, d'accordo?"

Il viso di Kensuke si illuminò d'improvviso di gioia.

Se era d'accordo!? Eccome se era d'accordo!! Che razza di domande sono queste!? Figuriamoci se il preside con tutti gli impegni di lavoro che ha si sarebbe ricordato di dover parlare proprio con lui! Un misero studente della seconda A!

Kensuke dovette trattenere a forza la diabolica risata che stava per uscire dalle sue labbra, e cercando di mostrarsi il più indifferente possibile, si rivolse alla segretaria.

"Bah…per me non ci sono problemi. La ringrazio molto, signorina."

La segretaria sorrise. "Bene, ora torna pure in classe…"

"Agli ord…ehm…volevo dire, d'accordo!" Accipicchia…doveva proprio perderlo questo viziaccio di parlare come se fosse un militare. A quanto pare, le persone non hanno un grosso senso dell'umorismo per queste cose...

Dopo essersi inchinato più volte, in attesa  che la segretaria si decidesse a lasciare la presidenza,  il ragazzo approfittò del momento di solitudine per dare sfogo al tutta la tensione accumulata con un lungo urlo di gioia:

"YATTAAAAAAH!!Questa si che è fortuna!!" Esclamo' il ragazzo gioiosamente. Dopo di ciò, con fare lesto e sbricativo, uscì dalla presidenza.

Il suo urlo era stato piuttosto violento, e l'idea di finire nuovamente nei guai non lo attirava per niente…

"Il professor Shinohara non avrebbe potuto far di meglio che buttarmi fuori in un momento del genere…Caspita!! Sono proprio un ragazzo fortunato" Mormorò a denti stretti il giovane Aida mentre si rimboccava le maniche della camicia.

Fortunato nel poter tornare in classe? Niente affatto! Le mire di Kensuke andavano ben oltre. E questo lo si poteva intuire sia dal sorrisetto malizioso che aveva cacciato fuori ancora una volta, e sia dal fatto di aver imboccato un corridoio che avrebbe portato da tutt'altra parte della scuola…

Nerv - Quartiere Generale.

Misato Katsuragi soppresse sul nascere l'ennesimo sbadiglio sonnolento mentre con passo svelto e pesante si precipitò fuori dalle ante dell'ascensore che l'avrebbe portata velocemente alla sala ristorazione della base.

Era stanca. Il periodo di tregua in campo bellico che stava attraversando ultimamente le aveva fatto perdere il ritmo di quelle nottate passate in preda al nervosismo e all'angoscia.

Internamente, avrebbe preferito che la minaccia fosse stata anche questa volta di natura angelica; per lei sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, ed in quanto direttore delle operazioni strategiche, avrebbe potuto sfogare le sue tensioni nell'osservare, soddisfatta di se stessa, gli Evangelion ridurre in poltiglia l'ennesimo 'mostriciattolo' grazie alla sua poderosa vena strategica.

I suoi comportamenti impulsivi le avevano sempre negato la possibilità di seguire la famosa politica dell' 'incassare e portare a casa ', e probabilmente, l'unico motivo per cui qualche ora prima non fosse passata alla maniere forti con Gendo Ikari , era quel maledetto ed insignificante grado di Comandante che quest'ultimo portava sul colletto della giacca…

Quasi automaticamente, Misato pigiò il pulsantino accanto alla porta automatica, e si fece strada all'interno dell'affollata mensa della Nerv.

Un ambiente terribilmente contrastante con il resto della base:

L'odore delle brioches e del latte caldo, unito ai rintocchi delle miriadi di posate contro le stoviglie di porcellana, rendevano l'ambiente più simile a quello di una dining-room di un Hotel durante la prima colazione, anziché ad una fortezza militare scavata a diverse migliaia di metri in profondità nel sottosuolo terrestre…

Nonostante tutto, quella serenità non riuscì ad influenzare l'interessata, che continuò a muoversi verso un itinerario ben preciso, ignorando completamente gli sguardi che i membri della base rivolsero al suo passaggio.

Finalmente, Misato sembrò essere giunta alla destinazione finale, e questo lo confermò lo sguardo che indirizzò a colei che vi era seduta al tavolo di fronte a se: Akagi.

"Dobbiamo parlare…."

La sua frase dura e concisa non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni: Avrebbe spiazzato chiunque. Alle orecchie della bionda dottoressa arrivò come una vera e propria freccia scoccata da un potente arco senza alcun preavviso. Abbassò lentamente la tazzina di caffè che non era riuscita ancora ad assaggiare, adagiandola sul piattino di porcellana.

Non le aveva quasi neanche lasciato il tempo di accorgersi della sua presenza…

In un primo istante, l'espressione di Ritsuko apparve confusa e disorientata;  L'aveva presa alla sprovvista, anche se in fondo doveva immaginarsi sin dall'inizio che gli ultimi avvenimenti non sarebbero passati di certo indifferenti agli occhi di Misato.

La sua curiosità doveva essere soddisfatta in qualsiasi modo. L'esperienza le aveva insegnato a pretenderlo sempre. 

La stessa esperienza che le aveva insegnato anche a rivolgersi a lei ogni qualvolta che avesse bisogno di _informazioni_ particolari…

Ritsuko era da considerarsi un vero e proprio diario di bordo.

E lei era riuscita ad aggiudicarsi faticosamente la chiave per aprirlo…

15 minuti dopo…                                            

"Scusami se ci ho messo tanto…" Mormorò la scienziata aprendo lo sportello del lato passeggero dell'auto di Misato ed entrandovi, facendo attenzione a non calpestare la decina di lattine vuote di birra sul tappetino.

Ignorando quel particolare, Il Maggiore Katsuragi mise le mani sotto la nuca, assumendo una posizione rilassata.

"E' ironico pensare come all'interno Nerv, l'agenzia più all'avanguardia della Terra, non si possa trattenere una misera conversazione con un'amica senza dover temere di essere spiati…" 

Lasciò apparire un mezzo sorriso sulle proprie labbra…

Ritsuko scostò alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli dietro le orecchie.

"Beh…la colpa di tutto ciò è da attribuire proprio ai progressi della tecnologia. Inizialmente il loro scopo era quello di sostituire la mano d'opera dell'uomo agevolandoci la vita; Adesso sembra quasi che i ruoli si stiano capovolgendo…"

"Ad ogni modo, qui dentro siamo al sicuro da occhi ed orecchie indiscrete. Perciò potremo stare tranquille…"

Probabilmente lei non se ne rese neanche conto, ma mentre pronunciava queste parole il suo sguardo ed il suo tono di voce si indurirono improvvisamente, presentandosi a Ritsuko come una vera e propria minaccia nei suoi confronti..

Quando Misato parlava in quel modo stava a  significare che aveva messo da parte qualsiasi tipo di legame affettivo. La verità era l'unica cosa che pretendeva ricevere. In quel momento…

Questo suo atteggiamento influì parecchio sugli atteggiamenti di Ritsuko. Certe volte Misato riusciva persino a spaventarla. La spaventava il suo comportamento autoritario? Il suo tono di voce? O forse il fatto di non poterle più mentire?….

Sentiva che quest'ultimo fatto le premeva più sulla coscienza, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso…

La dottoressa Akagi sospirò, intrecciando ansiosamente le dita delle mani sul grembo.

"Il Progetto per il Perfezionamento, La vera natura degli Evangelion, Gli Angeli ed il Dummy System è tutto ciò di cui  io stessa sono a conoscenza. E penso che ormai tutto questo non dovrebbe  più rappresentare un segreto neanche per te…dico bene?"

"Dici bene." Rispose prontamente Misato usando le stesse parole dell'amica. "Ma di questo penso di essermi già sufficientemente sdebitata con te compilando io stessa la lista di motivazioni che avrebbero giustificato il tuo rilascio al Comandante Ikari, e di essermi fatta detrarre volontariamente dallo stipendio la somma per la cauzione. Adesso,  ciò che voglio sapere da te è un'altra cosa…"

Non era una richiesta, era una pretesa. E come il significato che racchiudeva il suo stesso termine, le pretese pretendono un qualcosa indiscutibilmente. Ed in questo caso, quel qualcosa era una risposta.

La verità, per essere precisi…

Misato sino ad allora aveva parlato tranquillamente, ciononostante l'atmosfera che si era venuta a creare all'interno dell'auto non era delle più rilassate…

Il Maggiore aveva avuto diverse occasioni per conoscere sino in fondo il carattere della sua ex compagna d'università, ed aveva già pensato a cosa fare in caso di un suo eventuale silenzio. Questa volta non si sarebbe accontentata di una misera risposta spicciola. Voleva la verità. E la voleva sino in fondo…

"Cosa c'è, Misato?…" La voce di Ritsuko apparve come uno specchio per il suo animo. Rassegnazione. Era questo quello che mostrava…

"……..…"

Il Maggiore Katsuragi lasciò passare alcuni secondi prima di rispondere. Giusto il tempo di prendere dal cruscotto della sua auto i suoi occhiali da sole scuri e di inforcarli, rendendo in questo modo la sua espressione ancora più indecifrabile…

"Uno dei nostri piloti sfugge all'occhio attento dei servizi di sicurezza sparendo misteriosamente nel nulla senza lasciare alcuna traccia. Il suo ritrovamento avviene soltanto alle prime ore del giorno successivo. Per lei non sono previste ore di detenzione in isolamento, accertamenti sulle sue condizioni fisiche, né tanto meno sembra interessare a qualcuno conoscere la motivazione di questo gesto inaspettato. A meno di ventiquattro ore dall'accaduto tutto torna come prima, tanto da permettere al pilota di ritornare a scuola. Come me la spieghi questa storia?"

Misato smise di fissare fuori dal finestrino solo nel momento in cui terminò la sua ultima sentenza. Ora era il turno delle risposte. E fu per questo che, abbracciando con il braccio sinistro la spalliera del proprio sedile,  voltò il viso verso la collega seduta accanto a lei…

Dal sospiro e dal sorrisino agrodolce che comparve sul viso della sua interlocutrice, Misato poté dedurre che l'amica immaginava già dall'inizio l'argomento di discussione che sarebbero andate a trattare…

Allora l'avvenimento non  era stato archiviato così in fondo come volevano far credere tutti quanti alla base…

La bionda scienziata chiuse gli occhi scostando la schiena dallo schienale del sedile e sporgendosi in avanti. A ciò si susseguì una lunga serie di secondi trascorsi in silenzio, nell'immobilità più assoluta…

Il tempo si era come congelato…

Soltanto le loro menti stavano vivendo quegli attimi come i più laboriosi della loro vita….

Ritsuko cercò tra se e se le parole giuste per esprimersi; era normale…

Misato aveva appena finito il suo turno di lavoro, perciò non aveva alcuna fretta. Avrebbe aspettato anche un'eternità se solo quell'eternità sarebbe riuscita a saziare la sua sete di conoscenza…

Passarono circa un quindici secondi in quello stato di 'ibernazione'. Soltanto al riaprirsi degli occhi della collega, Misato capì che non avrebbe dovuto attendere molto per ricevere una risposta…

"Comprendo pienamente il motivo per cui ti sei rivolta a me per rispondere alle tue domande. Penso che anche io avrei agito allo stesso modo se mi fossi trovata nei tuoi panni a quest'ora…."

Il viso di Ritsuko era limpido. Ma per Misato non fu facile riconoscere quell'espressione sul viso della scienziata..

Era veramente limpidezza? O era soltanto un'altra maschera inespressiva che cercava in tutti i modi di nascondere un qualcosa di grosso dietro a tutto?….

Fu proprio questo dubbio a non farla demordere…

"L'esperienza insegna tante cose, ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda, Ritsuko. Ti pregherei di non cercare di cambiare argomento perché tu da qui non te ne andrai sino a quando non avrai risposto." Probabilmente era partita un tantino prevenuta, ma proprio non conosceva modo diverso per ottenere delle informazioni del genere da Ritsuko…

"……..…" E lei, sotto il suo silenzio, lo aveva capito. Come poteva darle torto, in fondo?…

"Allora!?"

Misato andava spazientendosi. Il suo tono di voce altero ne era degna prova. Ma la dottoressa non poté farci nulla…

"Non so sino a che punto mi crederai, ma questa volta non ne so veramente più di te…"

Per quanto si fosse impegnata nel trovare una frase convincente che avrebbe esposto in modo semplice la verità dei fatti, il risultato, almeno per se stessa, non fu soddisfacente…

Non sarebbe stata di certo quella frase sterile a conquistare la fiducia di Misato nei suoi confronti. Né quella, né nessun'altra frase lo avrebbe fatto.

Perché la fiducia non è una cosa che si conquista da un momento all'altro. E' una cosa che va coltivata nel tempo…

E lei non poteva raccogliere i frutti di una cosa che non aveva mai seminato…

"…….." Infatti, la reazione di Misato non fu così diversa da quella che si aspettava: Con uno sguardo poco convinto, il Maggiore crollò in uno sconfortante silenzio carico di sfiducia e delusione…

Non era da biasimare. Ma ancora, lei non avrebbe potuto far nulla se non assecondarlo. Non ne sapeva veramente niente di tutto ciò. Ed era la pura verità. Ma per quanto avrebbe potuto insistere, sapeva già a priori che non sarebbe mai riuscita a convincere Misato. E così evito anche questo…

"…e' la verità…" Ritsuko non si accorse neanche di sta pronunciando queste parole. Le sue labbra si movevano da sole. Come si mossero da sole le sue mani che si strinsero nervosamente ai lembi del lungo camice bianco che le ricadevano sulle ginocchia.

Misato alzò gli occhiali da sole dai suoi occhi, spostandoli sui suoi capelli neri a mo' di cerchietto, e si distolse dalla posizione rilassata che aveva assunto, sporgendosi di colpo verso l'amica.

"Ritsuko: Shinji è stato tenuto ben cinque giorni in isolamento quando ha azzardato quella fuga dopo la sconfitta del Quarto Angelo. E prima di assolverlo,  il Comandante Ikari volle persino confrontare la mia versione dei fatti con quella di altri tre esperti! Adesso non trovi tu stessa strano che tutto questo sia stato evitato!?"

"Forse perché Shinji è Shinji, e Rei è Rei…" La risposta di Ritsuko probabilmente era una di quelle risposte gettate così, senza la minima logica…

Tanto che non riuscì neanche a far scostare lo sguardo della dottoressa Akagi dal pavimento dell'auto…

Ad ogni modo, fu proprio essa a far scattare un qualcosa di inaspettato in Misato..

Diede ancora una volta un'occhiata indecisa alla sua ex compagna d'università cercando di scrutare nella sua figura un qualcosa che avrebbe potuto chiarire i suoi interrogativi. Ma la sua era una battaglia persa già in partenza…

"Hai visto? Qualcosa in più di me la sai sempre…"

Ritsuko alzò di botto il viso con un'espressione interrogativa, ma non ebbe il tempo neanche di bazzicare la minima parola:

Con un gesto improvviso, Misato lasciò cadere sulle gambe della scienziata il mazzo di chiavi della sua auto. Contemporaneamente  aprì lo sportello ed uscì.

"Prima di mettermi in viaggio credo sia meglio buttare giù qualcosa nello stomaco. Sai, non ho voglia di vomitare birra di prima mattina…" Misato era riuscita a cambiare radicalmente espressione in un solo istante…

"Quanto prima vedrò di rimborsarti i soldi della cauzione…"

"No, non preoccuparti… in fondo, mi piace saperti in debito con me."

Ritsuko non riuscì a continuare.

D'altra parte, il  viso di Misato era divenuto solare; sorrideva quasi…

"Chiudi tu le sicure dell'auto, ok? Mata-ne!"  Dicendo queste parole, il Maggiore Katsuragi girò i tacchi e si diresse ancora una volta presso l'entrata della base a circa cinquanta metri di distanza...

Una volta da sola, tutto ciò che Ritsuko poté fare fu quello di tirare un lungo e profondo sospiro. Non di sollievo; ma bensì di delusione…

"Io non intendevo questo, Misato…" Mormorò tra se e se, mentre guardava l'allontanarsi dell'amica attraverso il finestrino.  Conquistare la fiducia di Misato una volta era stato facile; Era riconquistarla che era difficile…

E si rese conto che ormai era troppo tardi per fare un'altro tentativo...

Era questa la situazione. E solo l'opera di un Miracolo avrebbe potuto cambiarla…

Ayanami… Il suono flebile, dolce, e quasi impercettibile del suono cognome svolazzò nella mente del Third Children ancora una volta…

Fisicamente era in classe da quasi tre ore, ma la sua mente era rimasta come "bloccata" nel preciso istante in cui la vide lì,  seduta sul suo banco come tutte le mattine…

Per quanto si sforzasse, proprio non riusciva a quadrare bene la situazione. Era come se vi fosse un tassello di un puzzle mancante…

Rei Ayanami scomparsa…e presente l'indomani a scuola…

Milioni di pensieri affollarono la sua mente, cercando di trovare una soluzione all'enigma che si poneva di fronte, ma sino ad allora, non aveva trovato plausibile alcuna delle sue teorie…

La sera precedente era talmente stanco che nonostante le preoccupazioni era riuscito ad addormentarsi profondamente sino al mattino, quindi non era stato messo al corrente degli sviluppi della situazione. Ad ogni modo, anche se Rei fosse stata ritrovata durante la notte, la Nerv non le avrebbe mai permesso di riprendere le attività giornaliere senza prima aver valutato bene le cause del suo gesto…

Aveva considerato più volte la possibilità che in realtà si fosse trattato di qualcosa ben più diverso di una volontaria fuga: parole come 'rapimento' o 'svenimento' gironzolavano nei suoi pensieri. Ma che in un modo o nell'altro venivano sempre soppressi sul nascere…

Non rappresentavano neanche loro un motivo valido che avrebbe giustificato la sua presenza lì a scuola…

Eppure…sembrava così tranquilla…

Non riusciva a capire come proprio questo particolare riuscisse a sorprenderlo; del resto, sin dal primo giorno che si era trasferito in quella scuola, la posizione di Rei non era mai cambiata…

Lei era lì, racchiusa in quell'angolino di classe che sembrava essere circondato da un'invisibile AT-FIELD, a fissare chissà cosa fuori dalla finestra che dava sul campo del club di tennis scolastico…

I suoi occhi? Arabo. Semplicemente arabo per chiunque…

Nessuno mai era riuscito a scrutare la minima emozione da quegli occhi…

Qualsiasi cosa che le si ponesse di fronte, l'espressione di Rei non sarebbe mutata…

Proprio come quei bei occhioni dall'iride colorata che si possono trovare sul viso delle bambole di porcellana.

Shinji ricordava ancora questo paragone con cui Asuka qualche mese prima aveva rabbiosamente scanzonato la figura della First Children…

Paragone che sembrò scalfire più lui che lei…

Se c'era una cosa che odiava di molte persone era la superficialità. La stessa superficialità che si rispecchiava giornalmente nei comportamenti di suo padre nei suoi confronti. Probabilmente era proprio per questo che aveva iniziato ad odiare questa qualità in tutte le sue forme…

/Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn……

La terza. Finalmente quella maledetta/benedetta campanella era suonata per la terza volta!

L'insondabile silenzio che regnava sovrano da tre ore all'interno della classe, perse totalmente il suo potere quando il brusco rumore dello scostarsi di banchi e sedie contro il pavimento dell'aula si unì al vociferare dei ragazzi che finalmente, dopo tre ore di assoluta staticità poterono riprendere fiato e smaltire tutto lo stress accumulato con una lunga pausa ricreativa…

Con un gesto veloce del braccio, il professore Shinohara confrontò il suo orologio da polso con quello appeso al muro dell'aula, e dopo aver trovato le lancette in perfetta sincronia con le sue, chiuse il registro ed il libro di storia, assumendo un'espressione più rilassata.

"E con questo ho finito, ragazzi. Completeremo gli ultimi due paragrafi del capitolo venerdì prossimo, per intanto, studiate i nuovi paragrafi per dopodomani. Faremo un'interrogazione a tappeto che influirà anche nella vostra media finale, perciò sarà nel vostro interesse prepararvi come si deve…"

"Cosa!? Dopodomani!?"

"Ma è un'ingiustizia!! Ci sta lasciando ben otto paragrafi da studiare! Senza contare le lezioni delle altre materie!!"

"Adesso basta ragazzi!! Sta al professore decidere cosa dobbiamo studiare!!"

Commenti del genere da parte degli sgomentati alunni non mancarono assolutamente; e come al solito, stava alla piccola quanto autoritaria Hikari Horaki far tornare - sebbene con sentito rammarico -,  la tranquillità nella classe…

"Insomma, capoclasse! Ma perché non chiudi quella boccaccia ogni tanto!?"

"Chiudila tu la bocca, Watase!!"

Come per i passati attacchi degli Angeli, ormai gli alunni della 2-A avevano iniziato ad ignorare anche le varie discussioni che ogni giorno nascevano per un motivo o per un altro con la capoclasse…

Si sa, le persone sono attratte soltanto dalle novit

Quando una cosa viene ripetuta più di una volta, diventa abitudinaria, e quindi anche il livello di interesse scende inesorabilmente…

Il Third Children si destò lentamente dal suo banco, abbandonando quella valanga di pensieri che temeva fosse senza fine, e riponendo all'interno della propria cartella  la computisteria, il ragazzo si preparò a scendere giù in cortile per la ricreazione…

Nonostante stesse cercando una tregua per rasserenare la mente, il ragazzo proprio non riuscì ad allontanare da se quel punto interrogativo che si intrecciava alla figura di Rei legata agli eventi trascorsi qualche ora prima…

Timidamente, mentre ripose sul pavimento la sua cartella, rivolse ancora una volta lo sguardo alla sua compagna qualche banco più indietro al suo…

Sperava che almeno l'inizio della ricreazione, o magari l'ennesimo battibecco tra Hikari e Watase  ignorato dalla maggioranza dei restanti compagni di classe, fosse riuscito a distogliere il suo sguardo assente dal campetto da tennis…

Con delusione delle sue aspettative, si accorse che purtroppo non fu cos

Non erano bastati né il suono della campana, né le urla nervose di Hikari a distrarla…

Ma che cosa c'era di così meravigliosamente splendido al di fuori della finestra da riuscire ad ipnotizzarla in quel modo?

Non avrà intenzione di saltare il pranzo anche oggi?…

Fu un pretesto, questo era chiaro. Ma fatto sta che funzionò alla grande con Shinji, che finalmente trovò un motivo ed una scusa valida per avvicinarsi al banco della ragazza. Era titubante…

Il nervosismo ed il panico tentarono più volte di assalirlo mentre percorse quella manciata di metri di distanza che li separavano…

Si fermò esattamente quando ormai era a due passi da lei…

Non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla, l'ombra sul banco, proiettata dal sole alle sue spalle servì per risvegliare la ragazzina da quello stato di trance che rilegava i suoi meravigliosi occhi di rubino a fissare aldilà della finestra…

"…A-Ayanami…" Ancora una volta, Shinji si ritrovò incapace di reggere quel penetrante sguardo color porpora su di se…

Avvertiva quella strana sensazione, simile ad una ruspa, cancellare di colpo tutte le parole che si era prefissato in mente…

Lo sguardo di Rei quella mattina era spento. Mancava di luminosit

Quasi come se si fosse risvegliata da pochi istanti da un lungo e stancante sonno…

Aveva già visto quello sguardo il giorno precedente, quando era rinvenuta tra le sue braccia dopo l'improvviso collasso.

Forse avrebbe dovuto considerare maggiormente l'eventualità che Rei fosse ancora una volta a digiuno…

"Devi dirmi qualcosa?…" Domandò con voce atona la ragazzina.

Prima ancora che le labbra di Shinji riuscirono a pronunciare la minima sillaba, una forte stretta lo attanagliò per le spalle e lo trascinò con se.

"Shinji!! Porcellone che non sei altro!!" La squillante voce di Touji, come un fulmine al ciel sereno, spazzò via l'atmosfera austera del momento, e ciò bastò per far intuire a Shinji non sarebbe più riuscito a completare il discorso che aveva da fare ad Ayanami…

"Argh...Touji!!" Esclamò il Ikari-kun cercando di dimenarsi dalla forte stretta dell'amico che lo cingeva per il collo, quasi strozzandolo.

In realtà, Touji aveva ben altre intenzioni per la mente. E quel  sorrisino malizioso dipinto ne era una degna prova.

Ignorando le proteste dell'amico a cui poteva benissimo tenere testa, il giovane colse l'occasione per rivolgersi alla ragazzina dai capelli azzurri che, frastornata, osservava la scena.

"Scusami Ayanami. Ma sarò costretto a sottrarti il signorino Ikari per un po'. Comunque, dovresti fare più attenzione! Da un pervertito come lui ci si può aspettare di tutto!" Esclamò l'amico, seguito da un giocoso occhiolino alla quale  Rei non riuscì però, a coglierne il senso.

"Ti prego, Rei-chan! Non badare a ciò che dice!…E tu, Touji! Vuoi piantarla!?!" Emozioni contrastanti tra di loro si fecero spazio nella mente di Shinji: Rabbia e fervore per Touji, e vergogna ed imbarazzo per Ayanami.

Avrebbe voluto farle esplodere contemporaneamente; ma non fu facile tirare a lungo le loro redini…

Ma non ebbe molto tempo per accorgersene…

Come il giorno prima, Touji trascinò il suo amico fuori dalla classe…

E come il giorno prima, Ayanami rimase da sola…

Solo allora, entrambi capirono….

Nella silenziosa solitudine della classe, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta che lasciava trasparire l'echeggiare delle voci chiassose dei due ragazzi, Ayanami portò inconsuetamente una mano lungo il suo viso, lasciando che le sue dita sfiorassero le sue labbra…

"…chan?…Rei…chan?!"

Come tante altre cose, non riuscì a spiegarsi il motivo. Ma in qualche modo quelle parole suonavano così….diverse….

Sentì un qualcosa di terribilmente potente contorcersi all'interno del suo petto.

Delle forze dai nomi sconosciuti si addentrarono dentro di lei. Un leggero tremore l'avvolse. Strinse i pugni.

No.

Doveva trattenerle.

Non dovevano prendere il sopravvento su di lei. Non dovevano! Non adesso!

Il peso di esse si concentrò in basso, sino alle sue gambe,che ben presto divennero flebili come due ramoscelli di ulivo, incapaci di reggere ancora il peso del suo corpo.

Senza lasciarle il tempo di rendersene conto, la ragazzina perse l'equilibrio e si accasciò per terra in ginocchio. Avvertì l'ormai familiare sensazione dell'annebbiarsi della propria vista. Sapeva bene che cosa sarebbe successo in seguito…

Alzò un braccio in cerca di sostegno, e la prima cosa a cui trovò appiglio fu il proprio banco accanto a se. La sua stretta ricordava quella di un affaticato alpinista nel disperato tentativo di giungere in vetta ad una montagna troppo ripida per le sue capacit

Lasciò che passassero alcuni secondi; giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato e di rasserenarsi un po'…

Dal giorno in cui aveva _capito_, quelle forze sconosciute si stavano facendo di volta in volta sempre più forti…era come se si ricaricassero ogni giorno di una nuova energia che si aggiungeva a quella precedente…

E sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a tenergli testa per lungo tempo…

Serrò maggiormente la stretta sulla sbarra del banco, ed ignorò. Ignorò con tutte le sue forze. Ignorò sino allo stremo, sino a quando l'occhio del ciclone delle sue emozioni si spostò altrove. O meglio, si amalgamavano con se stessa….

In quel momento, e forse per sempre, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu quella di reprimerle in uno degli angoli più remoti del suo cuore…

…e dimenticarle…

…sino alla loro prossima alba…

Nel frattempo…

Tramite delle pinzette, Kensuke alzò dal liquido di fissaggio l'ultima  fotografia tratta da uno dei dieci rullini scattati alle ragazze durante l'ora di nuoto, e la mise ad asciugare.

Diversamente da quanto si potesse immaginare, l'euforia iniziale di Aida-kun non si era protratta a lungo. Da quando aveva sviluppato il rullino che avrebbe dovuto rappresentare la vera roccaforte della sua collezione, un'espressione seria e concentrata, legata a chissà quale emozione , si impadronì di lui, facendo svanire in un nanosecondo tutto il suo entusiasmo.

L'espressione che mostrava in viso era proprio quella di un serio fotografo professionista, e non era per niente solita di Kensuke…

"WAAaah!MA COME HO POTUTO FARE UNA COSA DEL GENERE!?!?"

Delle voci sconnesse attraversarono le mura che dividevano la stanza dal resto della scuola, e a quel richiamo, Kensuke sobbalzò voltandosi di scatto verso la porta intimorito. Qualcuno si stava avvicinando…

E lui era fin troppo consapevole che se un professore o qualche compagno di classe infame lo avesse trovato lì a visionare quel tipo di materiale, sarebbe stato VERAMENTE in mezzo al fango…

"Piantala di piagnucolare! Era ora che ti decidessi a darti una mossa ed a smetterla con quel freddo 'Ayanami, Ayanami…'!"

"SI, MA…ma…."

Quei toni di voce era inconfondibili, ed avendoli finalmente riconosciuti, Kensuke poté tirare finalmente un lungo sospiro di sollievo, che si fuse al rumore dell'ingranaggio d'apertura della porta che scattò quando Touji, dall'esterno, alzò la maniglia ().

"Perciò, vedi di non darci tanto peso, ok!?" Touji terminò così il discorso che stava facendo al Third Children, che con sguardo basso, e colorito del viso era paragonabile a quello di un pomodoro dalla polpa più matura, seguì distrattamente l'amico all'interno della stanza.

"Oh, ecco Kensuke!" Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi  verso l'amico poco distante che li guardava con il suo solito fare calmo e placato: Espressione che Touji mai si sognò di poter vedere sul viso dell'amico proprio in quel momento; e questo lo confuse…

"Hey, amico! Cos'è quel muso lungo!? Ti sei passato e ripassato talmente tante volte quelle foto che ormai non ti sono più di alcuno stimolo, eh!?" Suzuhara-kun sorrise sinistramente, e con passo svelto si avvicinò alla scrivania dove Kensuke aveva smistato le varie fotografie, ed iniziò a rifarsi gli occhi con le immagini che mostravano le splendide curve femminili delle adolescenti della loro classe.

"Waaaaah!! Accidenti, hanno più curve loro che una strada di montagna!!"

Kensuke assunse una posizione ad indiana, guardando con compatimento il furore dell'amico, bombardato da una tempesta di ormoni mentre sfogliava freneticamente le fotografie delle varie ragazze con le pupille fuori dalle orbite e la bava che gli colava sino alle ginocchia.

"Di un po', hai qualche scattato anche qualche foto ad Horaki?!"

Kensuke indicò una serie di foto poste in un tavolino poco distante  "Uhm…si, dà un'occhiata alla pila laggiù in fondo…"

Touji sghignazzò ancora per un po', per poi gettarsi a capofitto alla ricerca  delle foto della bella capoclasse.

Preso dall'euforia delle fotografie, Touji però sembrò dimenticarsi completamente della presenza di una terza persona all'interno della sala.

Così, rendendosi conto che la situazione poco lo interessava, Shinji Ikari richiamò l'attenzione dei suoi due compagni.

"Ehm…scusate, ma…" Mormorò confusamente "Per quale motivo avete fatto venire anche me?!"

I due ragazzi si voltarono di scatto. Touji smise di baciare le fotografie di Hikari, e a Kensuke tornò in mente il vero motivo per cui aveva richiesto la presenza di Shinji.

Stava quasi per aprire bocca, quando però, anche questa volta, l'impulsivo carattere di Touji lo bloccò.

Dopo aver riposto le fotografie sul tavolo, Touji incrociò le braccia assumendo un'espressione falsamente altezzosa "Eheheh! Sta tranquillo amico! C'è costata l'occhio della testa, ma non ci sembrava giusto lasciarti a bocca asciutta a causa dei tuoi gusti limitati!" Esclamò.

Gli occhioni azzurri di Shinji si riempirono di confusione, mentre un grosso gocciolone di sudore si formò sulla sua testa.

"Eh!? "

"Dai, Kensuke! E' arrivato il momento di sganciare il bottino per Shinji! Altrimenti non mi perdonerà mai di aver interrotto il suo ' incontro decisivo ' con Ayanami! " Continuò ancora.

Kensuke tirò un sospiro, mentre gli altri due ragazzi poterono ben notare come l'iniziale tinta di preoccupazione dipinta sul suo viso lentigginoso a quel richiamo venne  accentuata.

Shinji rimase completamente estraneo ai piani che si erano prefissati i suoi ragazzi, mentre Touji sembrò intuire qualcosa…

"Hey! Non mi dirai che…che il rullino per Shinji è andato bruciato!!" Esclamò con un impeto furioso misto tra la rabbia e la delusione.

Kensuke alzò il capo scuotendolo, e, sforzandosi di far comparire un sorriso sulle sue labbra, tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della sua divisa scolastica una bustina  di carta color sabbia.

"No, no, non è questo, è solo che ciò ho da mostrarvi andrà ben oltre le nostre aspettative…"

Aprì la bustina e tirando fuori ciò che a prima vista sembrarono delle comuni fotografie…

Questa volta, la confusione non risparmiò neanche Touji, che insieme a Shinji, legati da una sorta di misterioso sincronismo, sbatterono le ciglia un paio di volte per poi pronunciarsi in un lungo e persuadente "Eh?!"

Il sincronismo venne interrotto cinque minuti dopo, ovvero quando Touji fece riaffiorare quel sorrisetto sornione e scherzoso.

"Avaaanti, Kensuke! Potrai costruirti una brillante carriera come fotografo, comandante, pilota di qualche mezzo pesante, ma  come attore tragi-comico fai proprio pena! Su, non farti pregare e sgancia quelle foto!" Nel vedere il braccio di Touji allungarsi verso di se, pronto a sfilargli di mano la serie di fotografie, Kensuke con un gesto impulsivo del braccio le scostò di colpo allontanandole.

"ALT: Prima di mostrare queste foto è necessario che voi mi promettiate l'assoluto silenzio a proposito." Il tono di Kensuke non era mai stato più serio di quella volta, e…forse era proprio per questo che ebbe l'effetto opposto su Touji.

"Ppppffbwa…..bwa…BWA…WAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Kensuke, ma che ti è preso oggi!?"

L'idea che tutto quanto facesse parte di una messa in scena si faceva sempre più convincente, e per Shinji, quella non era assolutamente la giornata adatta agli scherzi. Così, seccato per aver buttato al vento in quel modo del tempo che avrebbe potuto sfruttare in maniera decisamente più fruttuosa, il ragazzo girò i tacchi e sbuffò.

"Io me ne torno in classe ragazzi…ho altre cose più importanti a cui pensare delle vostre foto ecchi! " Rispose con una vena di delusione.

"No, aspetta!!" Sentendo le parole di Shinji, Kensuke si affrettò a richiamare l'attenzione dell'amico affinché ritornasse sui suoi passi, ma a causa della velocità con cui si alzò, Kensuke inciampò distrattamente su un piede dell'alto sgabello dov'era seduto e cercando di trovare istintivamente sostegno sulla scrivania accanto, il ragazzo lasciò scivolare dalle mani la busta che andarono ad urtare contro le gambe del ragazzo, per poi infine cadere sul pavimento mostrando apertamente a tutti il contenuto di essa: Rei Ayanami.

Rei Ayanami in biancheria intima, più precisamente.

Le pupille di Shinji rimasero immobili sulle decine di fotografie dal singolo soggetto, giusto accanto ai suoi piedi.

Quel fisico longilineo e minuto, immortalato sulla pellicola fotografica sarebbe stato inconfondibile per lui anche a quella distanza visiva…

"Aya….Ayanami…"

Bazzicò quel nome dopo non meno di una decina di secondi trascorsi in silenzio. Silenzio che entrambi i due ragazzi interpretarono – sebben diversamente l'uno dall'altro – a modo loro…

Kensuke portò una mano sulla fronte e tirò un lungo sospiro…

Il suo piano era andato fallito…

"Eh!? Allora! Sei rimasto impietrito eh!?"

Pur non comprendendo il motivo del poco entusiasmo dei suoi due amici, Touji continuò da solo la ' commedia ' organizzata poco prima.

Ma non funzionò….

Shinji si chinò, sollevando dal pavimento una delle tante foto rovesciate ai suoi piedi, volendo quasi confermare il contenuto palese di quelle foto.

Era proprio lei…

"Shinji, aspetta! Lascia che ti spieghi!"

"Ti abbiamo voluto fare una sorpresina! Non sei contento??"

"No, non stare a sentire Touji! Ascoltami, Shinji!!"

"Come no?? Andiamo, Kensuke! Non è il caso di fare il timido adesso!"

"Shinji!! Non dargli retta, ascoltami! Devo parlarti di una cosa importante!"

"………."

"Hey!! Ma sei rimasto completamente imbambolato?? Dì qualcosa almeno!"

"Shinji!!"

"……..""Niente..è proprio andato in ecstasy, caspita amico! Non l'avrei mai detto che fossi un soggetto tanto sensibile a certi "stimoli!"

"TOUJI STA ZITTO! SHINJI!! DEVO PARLARTI!!"

"……"

"FATE SILENZIO!!!!!!!! "

Fu un istante. Lo sbeffeggiare di Touji si fermò nello stesso modo in cui si fermarono le implorazioni di Kensuke. Ci fu silenzio.

"Fate…fate silenzio…"

Kensuke sospirò.

Touji, con aria perplessa, si grattò il sopracciglio con l'indice destro.

"Eh-mm…mi sa che non gli è piaciuta molto la nostra sorpresa…"

"COSA DIAVOLO VI PASSA PER LA TESTA!?! CHI VI HA CHIESTO DI FARE DELLE FOTO DEL GENERE A REI!?!?"

"Ma sentilo!! Adesso la chiama anche per nome!!!"

"Sta zitto, Touji!!"

"Okay, Okay…non parlo più!"

Dopo la secca ammonizione dell'amico, il giovane Suzuhara si zittì, ritirando dal suo viso l'espressione sorniona che aveva fatto timidamente riapparire sul suo volto…

Proprio non riusciva a capire che diavolo era preso al suo compagno di peripezie…

E dire che qualche ora prima si era persino fatto buttare fuori dalla classe pur di andare a sviluppare quelle foto…

"Shinji…"

"NON DOVEVATE FARLO!!! NON DOVEVATE!!!!"

"Ma via, per due foto innocenti!! Non sono poi così compromettenti! E' solo Rei in biancheria intima, manco avessi visto chissà che cosa…se non ti piacciono le strappiamo!"

"TOUJI!!!!!!"

"Ma è la verità, Kensuke!" Sta volta non accettò l'ammonizione di Aida-kun. Dopo tutto sapeva di non avere torto, almeno su questo…

Ma a questo, Kensuke non volle neanche replicare. Così come non volle farlo neanche Shinji. Non riusciva proprio a capire se fosse più rosso di rabbia oppure più rosso di vergogna in quel momento: fatto sta che il rossore del suo viso, unito a quell'espressione incavolata non era affatto rassicurante…

"Shinji.."

"Non voglio neanche ascoltarti, Kensuke!! E' meglio che restiate alla larga da me per un bel po' se non volete passare guai!!" Shinji raccolse il resto delle foto da terra, tolse dall'asola i primi due bottoni del suo colletto, ed iniziò con passo svelto e pesante  a dirigersi verso la porta d'entrata.

"ASCOLTAMI SHINJI!! DEVO PARLARTI!!!"

"NON MI TOCCARE, KENSUKE!!! RINGRAZIA DIO CHE NON VADA AD AVVISARE I PROFESSORI DELLE PORCATE CHE AVETE FATTO!!"

Strattonò con forza Kensuke che si opponeva tanto farlo ragionare, ma il compagno fu più forte di lui questa volta:

"INSOMMA, STAMMI A SENTIRE UNA BUONA VOLTA E GUARDA QUESTE STRAMALEDETTE FOTO!!"

Seccato della continua pressione opposta, Kensuke afferrò Shinji per il retro della collotta e lo tirò a se, mentre con l'altra mano avvicinò agli occhi di Shinji una lente di ingrandimento che puntava verso la foto di Rei raccolta poco prima.

"GUARDA!!"

In quella stanza, dove tanto gli urli erano echeggiati, calò un improvviso, gelido silenzio…

Inizialmente, la rabbia gli aveva accecato troppo gli occhi per poter mettere a fuoco ciò che la lente di ingrandimento zoommava. Poi però non potè fare a meno di notare i piccoli particolari quasi invisibili ad occhio nudo, a cui Kensuke tanto premeva fargli notare.

La rabbia di Shinji andrò lentamente placandosi, cedendo il posto alla concentrazione.

"Li vedi anche tu?"

La lente retta da Kensuke era fissa su una foto di Rei di spalle, poco dopo aver sfilato di dosso la camicia dell'uniforme.

Vi era qualcosa che non andava su quelle spalle bianche e sottili. Qualcosa di anomalo. Qualcosa che generalmente, non si dovrebbe trovare nelle spalle di una quattordicenne come Rei…

"Sembrano…come delle macchioline…"

"Eh? Macchioline?" Touji si tolse con una mano il cappello, dandosi una veloce grattatina

 alla testa. "Ma di cosa stai parlando? Si è macchiato il rullino, Kensuke??"

Ma l'amico ignorò completamente le parole di Touji. Kensuke non rispose, semplicemente si chinò a raccogliere le fotografie ancora sul pavimento, e ad indicare anche in quelle gli stessi dettagli.

"Guarda anche qui….ed anche qui….le stesse macchie sono riportate in tutte le foto, ciò significa che non è un difetto di stampa…"

"Eh?"

"Sì…hai capito bene…quelle macchie esistono davvero sulle spalle di Rei….e sono lividi. "

"Lividi?!?"

"Ma che diavolo stai dicendo, Kensuke!" Touji scese dal tavolo, avvicinandosi incredulo ai due.

"Sono lividi e ne sono sicuro! So distinguere un difetto di stampa da qualcosa realmente presente in una foto, e quelli sono lividi!"

Shinji non interveniva. Reggeva ancora in mano le foto di Rei e la lente di ingrandimento. Guardava Rei. Guardava il suo corpo incredibilmente esile e sottile, guardava quelle spalle candide macchiate di un nero violaceo che adesso, gli era quasi impossibile non notare immediatamente quel contrasto talmente evidente tra i due colori.

"Cavolo…se è così ha davvero le spalle piene! Ha avuto un incidente, Shinji? E' per caso caduta dalle scale?"

"……."

"Shinji?"

"………"

"Hey!! Parlo con te!"

Shinji finalmente si destò. Smise di osservare le foto e guardò i due compagni.

"Eh? Ah…no, non lo so…." Rispose con un filo di voce.

Vi erano successi sin troppi avvenimenti in questi giorni legati a Rei, ma di certo, non avrebbe potuto parlarne con loro…

E poi….era la verità. Non ne sapeva niente al riguardo.   
Non lo sapeva lui come non lo sapevano gli altri, forse…

Kensuke sospirò.

Shinji tornò a riguardare le fotografie. Avrebbe potuto osservarle per ora…

Non sapeva perché, ma la vista di quei lividi lo turbava molto.

Aveva visto più volte Rei ferita, anche gravemente. Ma il ricordo di quelle ferite non poteva nemmeno essere paragonato alla sensazione che la vista di quelle piccole macchioline violacee sul corpo di Rei gli infusero.

Touji e Kensuke rimasero in silenzio. Anche il loro entusiasmo per le fotografie delle altre studentesse in biancheria intima era del tutto scemato…

Adesso la loro attenzione era concentrata unicamente su  Shinji.

Lo osservavano, lo osservavano nella speranza di poter trarre dalla sua profonda concentrazione una risposta per l'enigma che gli si era posto d'avanti.

Era preoccupato quanto perplesso. I suoi occhi spulciavano e rispulciavano in continuazione quelle foto come fossero la mappa di un qualche tesoro sepolto…

Nulla lo avrebbe più distratto da esse. Neanche il rumore della campanella della scuola, che con il suo trillare segnava la fine della ricreazione…

Si rese conto solo allora, di non aver pranzato…

Ma non aveva importanza.

"Credo dovremo andare…"

Kensuke ruppe il silenzio, volgendo gli occhi verso la porta.

Touji si stiracchiò le braccia.

Il tempo si stava come lentamente scongelando…

"Shinji….dobbiamo ritornare in classe….ridammi quelle fotografie…"

Quasi automaticamente, Shinji lasciò che Kensuke sfilasse dalle sue mani le fotografie e le riponesse nella stessa bustina di poco prima. La sua mente non sfiorò assolutamente il pensiero di poter chiedere a Kensuke di tenerle. Era troppo confuso a riflettere su ciò che quelle foto rappresentavano più che alle foto in se per se.

Touji si avvicinò alla porta.

"Io vi precedo. Credo passerò dalla mensa, forse riuscirò a raccattare ancora qualche avanzo…." Pronunciò prima di abbandonare l'aula.

Sebbene più lentamente,  anche Kensuke e Shinji lo avrebbero raggiunto. Giusto il tempo di riordinare la sala e spegnere i proiettori.

"Shinji….."

Si voltò non appena sentì la mano dell'amico sulla propria spalla.

Il viso di Kensuke era molto serio. Metteva quasi a disagio.

"Io non so cosa sia successo a Rei….ma credo sia meglio tenerla d'occhio…"

Shinji chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, per poi aprirli ed annuire un paio di volte.

"Sì….lo farò….ti ringrazio Kensuke."

Kensuke sorrise. Sembrò esser tornato di scatto quello di prima.

"Adesso…che ne dici di aiutare Touji in questa ' caccia al tesoro ' ?? Personalmente sto morendo di fame!"

---

Lei invece, fame non ne aveva affatto.

Non ne aveva avuta ieri, non ne aveva avuta l'altro ieri, e tantomeno sembrava averne oggi.

Ma sentiva ugualmente lo stomaco pieno, Rei. Pieno di un qualcosa che non era cibo, ma che sembrava ugualmente soffocare i morsi della fame.

Sentiva come una morsa all'interno di esso. Un terribile peso che quasi le impediva di muoversi…

Ciò che avrebbe voluto fare, era di abbandonarsi a se stessa giusto per qualche istante.

Voleva chiudere gli occhi, Rei. Voleva chiuderli e ritrovarsi in un mondo che le appartenesse almeno un po' di più di questo.

"Cosa? Devi andare già via, Ayanami-san ? "

" Sì."

"Così presto? E' già successo molte volte…credo proprio che il professore si arrabbierà…."

Hikari Horaki segnò sul registro di classe l'ennesima uscita anticipata di Rei. Sapeva che i motivi da attribuire a queste uscite erano soprattutto legati alla Nerv.

Ma sebbene anche Shinji fosse allo stesso modo rilegato ad essa, di certo le uscite anticipate di Rei non potevano esser paragonati a quelli di Shinji.

Ma cosa poteva farci Hikari Horaki? Era solo la capoclasse….e sebbene godesse di diritti e doveri un po' diversi rispetto a tutto gli altri componenti della classe, i suoi poteri non potevano di certo opporsi a quelli della Nerv…

Quindi semplicemente si limitò a registrare l'uscita di Rei sul registro, e, in seguito, comunicare il tutto al professore dell'ora successiva.

Sicuramente si sarebbe arrabbiato. Era stufo delle continue assenze di Ayanami. Ma questo forse era l'ultimo pensiero di Rei…

Attese che Hikari firmasse il registro, dopodiché raccolse la cartella ed uscì silenziosamente dalla classe…

Hikari si aspettava un saluto da parte sua, ma esso non avvenne…

Rimase perplessa, seguendo con lo sguardo la compagna di classe varcare la porta dell'aula…

Strana ragazza.

Come al solito, era questo il primo pensiero che attraversava la mente di chiunque avesse avuto a che fare con lei…

Fatto ciò, Hikari abbandonò ogni pensiero su Rei e si dedicò a qualcos'altro di molto più stimolante da fare in questi ultimi frangenti dell'intervallo: Il gossip di classe.

O almeno, questo era  quello che avrebbe voluto fare….

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di sedersi al suo banco ed iniziare a chiacchierare con le altre compagne, quando Shinji, Touji e Kensuke rientrarono in classe…

"Oooooh! Che pizza! E' mai possibile che chi va alla mensa dopo le 11.30 e' già finito tutto?! Da non credere!…Capoclasse! Dovresti far qualcosa per risolvere questo problema!"

"Io credo che dovresti esser tu, Suzuhara, ad andare alla mensa in orario come ogni altro studente anziché perdere tempo in giro per la scuola!!"

"Tsk….che piantagrane che sei…"

Ayanami….

Fu la prima cosa che notò Shinji. Anzi, in questo caso forse sarebbe meglio dire NON NOTO.

Non la vide.

Non la vide al suo banco dove solitamente lei metteva radici sino alla fine della giornata scolastica.

Non la vide in giro per la classe. Non la vide neanche nel corridoio…  
Se ne preoccupò.

"Capoclasse…."

"Cosa c'è ancora??" Rispose Horaki, seccata di dover interrompere ancora una volta la chiacchierata con le amiche.

"Dov'è….Ayanami??"

L'espressione di Hikari divenne perplessa. Perché Shinji voleva sapere dov'era Rei?

"Beh…ha chiesto di uscire prima…ha detto di avere impegni alla Nerv…"

Non ricordava che vi fossero test di attivazione in programma.

La signorina Misato, tra l'altro, non l'aveva avvertito.

E quest'uscita di Rei così improvvisa non lo insospettì poco, vista la scomparsa della sera precedente…

Dove stava andando Rei?

Possibile che vi fossero dei test di attivazione in programma e lui non ne sapesse niente?

E se invece…

No…

Non poteva lasciarla andare così.

Non dopo la sera precedente.

Doveva seguirla.

Inventò la scusa più plausibile in certe situazioni. Si diede la mano sulla fronte.

"Che sbadato! Me ne ero dimenticato! Anch'io devo andare alla Nerv! Vado, ciao a tutti!!"

"Eh!? Aspetta Ikari!! Dove v…"

La capoclasse non potè continuare la sua frase. Shinji era letteralmente scappato via.

Kensuke guardò la corsa di Shinji lungo il corridoio, sospirò, e poi si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.

"Ohi Ohi…tempi duri per i capiclasse!" Pronunciò Touji con disinteresse.

La capoclasse sbuffò, ammiccando una smorfia sul viso.

"Ma è mai possibile che qui dentro la gente entra ed esce con tutta questa facilità!? Diamine, E' UNA SCUOLA QUESTA!!"

--

La gente non mutava mai.

Era sempre la stessa, agli occhi di Rei Ayanami.

Che avanzava nella folla ignorando gli occhi delle persone che a volte, ancora, osavano guardare quei suoi colori poco comuni.

Ma in giro per Neo Tokyo vi erano fin troppi 'sballati' dai colori stravaganti, ed una ragazza con le lentine a contatto rosse ed i capelli tinti di azzurro non faceva più scalpore, ormai…

Certo, forse ne avrebbe fatto se la gente avesse saputo che Rei era nata con quei colori. I suoi occhi non indossavano delle lentine, né i suoi capelli erano stati tinti per assumere quelle tonalità anomale…

Ma loro questo non potevano saperlo, e per loro, Rei non era altro che una delle tante studentesse che affollavano la capitale…

Non era mai riuscita a sentirsi a suo agio nella folla…

Le mancava come quel senso di appartenenza che in genere rilega un essere umano ai suoi simile.

Si sentiva estranea. Si sentiva diversa.

Ed era proprio quel senso di diversità a limitare al minimo i contatti con quelle persone…

Si fermò alla stazione, in attesa che il convoglio che era solita a prendere ogni giorno, sarebbe arrivato…

Solita routine.

Solito tran-tran.

Ma allora…..perché si sentiva così a disagio nel dover percorrere ancora una volta la strada che in tutta la sua breve vita aveva sempre compiuto?

Si sedette su una panchina vuota, tirando fuori dalla cartella poggiata per terra il solito libro di biologia che, nonostante il più delle volte non riuscisse a capire ciò che vi era scritto, continuava incurante a leggere….

Anzi.

Ci provava.

Da quando era _successo_, anche la sua capacità di concentrazione era svanita in un nonnulla.

Non riusciva a tenere impegnata la sua mente in nessun modo. I tanti, piccoli frammenti che zampettavano nella sua mente come tante piccole lame taglianti, le facevano male.

Il peggio era , che diversamente dalle altre volte, non riusciva ad accantonarli…

Per quanto si sforzasse, ella non ci riusciva…

Chiuse il libro sulle gambe e si chinò, poggiandosi una mano sulla fronte.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Si era stancata. Sì, era stanca di tutto e di tutti.

Come poco prima in classe, il suo unico desiderio continuava ad essere quello di riposare…

Sì…riposare…che male c'era, in fondo?

Voleva che tutto smettesse d'incanto. Non voleva più continuare. Ma continuare…a far cosa? Nel suo cuore non riusciva a spiegarsi che cosa. Sapeva semplicemente che non voleva. E basta.

Questo le era sufficiente per sentirsi il cuore andare in frantumi. Per sentire il suo peso abbattersi su se stessa. Per sentirsi inutile. Un mero burattino privo di anima. Una bambola.

Una bambola, che non era. Perché se lo fosse stato, tutto questo non l'avrebbe logorata.

Si sforzava di essere una bambola, ma non ci riusciva.

I suoi occhi si muovevano. Il suo cuore batteva. I suoi polmoni introducevano ossigeno nel suo sangue.

Le bambole non fanno tutto questo.

No, non lo fanno.

Era sempre questo il pensiero che ruotava nella sua mente da un paio di giorni…

Di conseguenza, lei non era una bambola. Sebbene volesse esserlo…

Le bambole stanno immobili, ad attendere la loro sorte con l'eterno sorriso dipinto sulle loro labbra di porcellana.

Lei non ci era riuscita. Per quanto si sforzasse, lei non ci riusciva più.

Voleva che smettesse,  s

Ma questo non le era concesso…

Ma…cosa avrebbe potuto fare adesso? Era incapace della qualsiasi cosa….ieri sera lo aveva testato a sue spese…

Alzò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.

Il suo convoglio non era ancora arrivato. Era in ritardo…

In compenso, di treno ne era giunto un altro.

Uno shinkansen.

Un treno per turisti.

Sì, uno di quelli che lievitavano sui binari…

Al momento in cui si fermò, gran parte delle persone presenti alla stazione lo presero letteralmente d'assalto.   
Gente comune.   
Uomini, donne, ragazzi, ragazze, bambini….anche animali.

Salirono tutti.

Era un treno dove poteva salire chiunque…..

Solo le bambole non potevano farlo, perché avrebbero avuto bisogno di un qualcuno che le alzasse e le introducesse lì dentro.

Lei riusciva a muoversi da sé, invece.

Dunque….perché non poteva salire anche lei?

Un'idea inconsueta balenò nella mente di Rei.

L'impulso era lo stesso di ieri. Sì, lo stesso che l'aveva spinta a cambiare strada così, d'improvviso, e camminare verso l'ignoto priva di alcuna meta specifica.

Era una fuga la sua, o un disperato bisogno di dimostrare a se stessa la propria autonomia?

Andò per alzarsi.

L'istinto era quello.

Ma ritornò velocemente sui suoi passi.

No.

Era del tutto inutile.

L'avrebbero ripresa.

Sarebbe finita esattamente come la sera precedente.

L'avrebbero ripresa, sì.

E lei non avrebbe potuto fare niente.

No, non sarebbe servito.

Non poteva andarsene.

Non poteva fuggire.

Sapeva benissimo tutto ciò.

Ma Rei si alzò ugualmente.

Quell'impulso non poteva essere soffocato.

Non agiva più di sua volontà, ormai.

Era guidata dall'istinto; e qualsiasi ordine le sarebbe stato imposto dai suoi Superiori, esso non sarebbe stato sufficiente a reprimere il suo istinto, che dopo tanti anni di prigionia, era riuscito a farsi valere.

Si alzò.

Il libro cadde dalle sue ginocchia, ma lo raccolse in fretta.

Tirò fuori il tesserino Nerv.

Si avvicinò al treno. Si avvicinò alla folla che a suo parere sembrava quasi volerla elidere.

"Biglietto, prego?"

Mostrò di scatto il tesserino Nerv.

Il controllore non pronunciò alcuna parola. Gli bastò vedere quel simbolo rosso, per dare il via libero alla taciturna ragazzina.

Salì sul treno.

Su quel treno che non era il suo.

Lei lo sapeva bene.

Ed era proprio per questo che vi era salita.

Perché lei era una persona.

Null'altro.

Fu l'ultima a salire sul convoglio.

Il ferroviario chiuse alle sue spalle la porta automatica, facendo un cenno d'intesa al collega addetto alla carrozza poco distante.

"AYANAMI!!!"

L'urlo di Shinji risuonò nella rumorosa stazione.

Lui, che come una piccola libellula silenziosa l'aveva seguita per tutto il tragitto, adesso l'aveva vista.

Sì, era proprio lei!   
Ne era più che sicuro.

Non si era sbagliato.

Era Ayanami a salire su quel treno, e quel treno non portava alla Nerv.

"A…AYANAMI!! ASPETTA!!!!!!!"

Non aveva quasi più fiato Shinji. Aveva corso tutto il tempo sino a giungere alla stazione.

Andò a sbattere contro il controllore, che aveva appena fatto chiudere la porta automatica dello shinkansen.

"Hey ragazzino! Dove vai? Siamo al completo!"

"APRA QUESTA PORTA!! MI FACCIA SALIRE!! AYANAMI…AYANAMI E' LI' DENTRO!!! AYANAMI!!!"

Sudato e disperato, Shinji non mostrò alcun ritegno nel rivolgersi così autoritariamente al funzionario, che lo afferrò per le spalle allontanandolo dalla porta che con foga cercava in tutti i modi di aprire.

"Ma sei scemo!? NO!! STA FERMO!  Ti ho detto che questo vagone è al completo! Non ci sono più posti liberi! Ti toccherà andare nella carrozza successiva!"

"NON POSSO!! Ayanami e' lì dentro!! Io….perché ha preso questo treno!?!? Ayanami!!!"

"Ayanami!? Ragazzino, ma di cosa diavolo stai parlando!? Smettila di gridare in questo modo o dovrò chiamare la sicurezza! Ti ho detto che qui siamo al completo, capisci cosa significa!? Va in quell'altra carrozza! Forza!"   Rivolse lo sguardo al collega poco distante:

"Honda! Fa salire questo ragazzino nel tuo vagone! Qui non ci sono più posti!"

"Cosa? Ragazzino, c'è l'hai il biglietto?!"

Con la stessa prontezza con cui Rei poco prima aveva tirato fuori il proprio tesserino, Shinji ripeté lo stesso gesto che ammutolì i due funzionari.

Il primo, che ancora continuava a trattenerlo per la manica della camicia, allentò di colpo la presa, sentendo su di se l'influenza del potere racchiuso in quello stemma mostrato nel tesserino del ragazzo.

"Bene, sali. C'è ancora qualche posto libero da questa parte…"

"S…Sì!!"

Shinji si avvicinò all'entrata della carrozza antecedente, e con un rapido scatto salì all'interno del treno. Non sapeva dove era diretto, ma non gli importava. In quel momento, aveva una nuova missione da compiere.

Si sedette in uno degli scompartimenti liberi, posando la propria cartella accanto a se.

Le carrozze erano collegate tra loro all'interno, e lui quindi, poteva vederla, sebbene fosse parecchio distante.

Era lì.

Curvata su se stessa.

Inconfondibile come sempre.

Sembrava tranquilla.

Ma oramai aveva capito che con quella tranquillità apparente,

Rei riusciva a mascherare qualsiasi sua emozione.

Perché Rei aveva preso questo treno? Perché non il convoglio della Nerv? Perché aveva quei lividi sulla schiena?

Di tutte queste domande, Shinji non riuscì a porgergliene neanche una.

Non si sarebbe alzato dal suo posto. Non sapeva come fare.

L'AT-FIELD invisibile che quella mattina sembrava avvolgerla sembrò nuovamente attivarsi.

Sì, lui non si sarebbe avvicinato a lei. Non gli era permesso farlo.

Lei, non glielo voleva permettere.

Perché lei, ufficialmente, non doveva essere lì.

E neanche lui doveva.

Loro dovevano essere a scuola sino al pomeriggio.

Non vi era alcun convoglio riservato alla Nerv, quel giorno.  Questo giustificava l'assenza della sicurezza all'interno della stazione.

Ma lui non era a scuola. E lei neanche

Lui era su uno shinkansen diretto chissà dove. Ed anche lei lo era.

Iniziò a sentire le prime manovre del treno, che rapido, accelerò la propria corsa sfrecciando lungo l'unico binario ad esso riservato.

Erano partiti.

Con l'innocenza di un piccolo angelo bianco, stava fuggendo.

Sì, ne era più che sicuro.

Proprio come era fuggita il giorno prima.

Ma questa volta, la responsabilità sarebbe caduta inesorabile su entrambi.

Perché questa volta, erano insieme.

Fine capitolo 5

Testo tratto da "Elementi di Storia", Zanichelli.

In Giappone, la maggior parte delle maniglie delle porte, hanno un ingranaggio d'apertura che equivale più o meno all'esatto opposto del nostro: (cioè, per aprire una porta, anziché portare la maniglia dall'alto verso il basso, loro la portano dal basso verso l'alto). Lo so, è una sottigliezza, ma almeno non potete dire che io non l'abbia specificato;P

"Ecchi" o "Hentai" in giapponese è un modo per dare del maniaco ad una persona o ad una cosa!; (letteralmente: "Diverso/Pervertito/Insolito"). Vengono chiamati in questo modo anche riviste e fumetti che contengono materiale erotico. .


End file.
